The Gathering
by Galadrielle18
Summary: A prophecy about the defeat of the evil in the wizarding world is revealed. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape are send to California/Sunnydale to follow the clues. What will they discover? SLASH Chapter 1-19 are beta'ed, new: chapters 24 and 25
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Gathering  
Author: Galadrielle  
Fandom: HP & BtVS  
Summary: A prophecy about the defeat of the evil in the wizarding world is revealed. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape are sent to California/Sunnydale to follow the clues. What will they discover?  
Pairing: Sirius/Severus/Remus, Xander/Spike/Angel, Harry/Lucius/Tom, Seamus/Draco/Blaise, Tara/Oz, Giles/Ethan, Wesley/Gunn, Faith/Cordy  
Warning: slash, fem slash, mpreg, mention of abuse and rape, bondage  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not mine…

**Chapter One: The Prophecy**

To say he wasn't happy would be an understatement on the behalf of Severus Snape.

He was sitting quite uninterested during a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and kept an eye on the werewolf and his nemesis at the end of the table.

There were several reasons for that; first: he could make sure that Sirius Black would stay away from him, second: he wouldn't be so obvious in his staring at them.

Severus had known for a while now that he was attracted to the dark man who almost killed him back in school and the dark creature beside him.

"Headmaster, why exactly are we here? I can't waste my time sitting here and listen to the yapping, I've got important things to do!" Severus' impatience had won out his thirst for knowledge and research.

"Severus, believe me, that I've got a good reason to summon you all here. We found a prophecy which describes the end of Voldemort..." Albus Dumbledore was one of the few people who would speak the dark Lord's name aloud. He continued without paying attention to the shudder which ran through the others as he spoke that name. "This prophecy mentions four people whom are the children of fate which will destroy the evil and lead to a new era of light. But we don't know who these people are and I thought that we would be able to find them sooner if all of you read it and helped decode it." Albus took out his wand and in front of every person in the room appeared a piece of parchment.

In Silence they began to read.

_The end of Evil_

_Those who stand together  
Will be sealed in love and destiny  
Those who wield the power  
Will gain the eternity of peace _

_Four will be the children of fate  
Four will be the carriers of new lives  
Each to have an anchor in two mates _

_First will be the one whom was done wrong for the past decade and more  
The mates shall be the one with the connection to the current evil one who gives his live and freedom, the other shall be a creature called dark but with a gentle heart and powerful love.  
These three come from the world of wonders and will return to this with the others.  
One out of the house of loyalty, one of the house of cunning._

_Second will be the one out of the environment of evil in the normal world who has shown compassion, courage and love to no end to the world  
The mates shall be both past evils__, one with a soul, the other with a device it got to do no harm, but which will be destroyed once they bond.  
These shall go with all the others to the world of wonders._

_Third will be the one with the painful connection to the current evil one.  
The mates shall be the older faire light and dark one who is an unacknowledged fighter for the light  
and the other will be the past of the evil one once that is healed of all darkness.  
Both will be out of the house of the snakes._

_Fourth will be the one who seems to be normal in the world of wonders.  
This one__'s powers are yet not awakened but will be once the bonding is done.  
The sword shaped mark on the upper thigh and the mark of pain on the chest will make this one recognizable.  
The mates shall be the little faire one who hides behind masks and the dark one whose mind is the greatest strength. Both will be out of the house of cunning and planning._

_There shall be others who give their help without hesitation and whom would give their lives._

_First will be the light witch out of the natural world with the one who cannot look at the full shining light at night._

_Second will be those who loved each other in the past and where separated by conscience and fear.  
Those shall love each other again without desperation and with compassion._

_Third will be the one who thinks he is nothing and in reality is all one wish to be. The mate will be out of the city of Angels and has fought besides the demon who wears the face of an Angel._

_The last one will be a strong one __'cause the path in the past was dark, but it will be illuminated again._

_The help to this one will be known to the second of the powers and hides behind a mask of indifference and the pretence of superficiality._

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Guessing begins**

When they finished reading most had a confused look on their faces, while others were speculating.

Just like Sirius. While being an impulsive and quickly roused man, he also had a brilliant mind, when he chose to use it, which had never been developed between his family and Azkaban.

He thought about the structure of the prophecy. 'The first three stanzas are an introduction to the tasks which the chosen had to do. The next four are the most important ones 'cause they are about the four children of fate. The last are about the friends and helpers.'

"One out of the house of loyalty one of the house of cunning" that is an indication to Slytherin and Gryffindor," Siri thought out loud.

"I think the "world of wonders" is the wizarding community and the "normal world" is the muggle world." Remus continued deep in thoughts as he worked through the text in front of him.

"Also I heard about a place in America where demons and other creatures reside. It's called the Hellmouth. This could be the "environment of evil"." Severus remarked while glaring at the people gawking at the three men.

Albus eyes twinkled furiously as he clapped his hands together, "Now we have a beginning to try to interpret the text. I thought about the persons who would be likely to discover the meaning and decided that Sirius, Severus and Remus would be most suitable. And I see I haven't been mistaken." What the headmaster didn't tell them was the fact that he already knew who the first chosen was and whom his mates would be.

Dumbledore decided to thrust the three men together and force them to admit their feeling during the time they would be forced to work hand in hand.

He looked into the disbelieving faces of the people around him. All of a sudden several people stood up and began to shout.

"But..."

"You can't..."

"Albus, you don't believe..."

"SILENCE!!!" Albus sat back in his seat and looked at Moody, Molly Weasley and Arabella Figg. He knew there would be problems.

"What is it Moody? Just because you don't trust either Severus or Sirius you would let the chance to defeat Voldemort waste away. And you Molly... You don't like Severus because you think he is a Death Eater and because of the things your children tell you about him. But I assure you that he is on the Light Side and would never betray us. Also he must behave like he does in front of the children to convince Voldemort, the Death Eaters and their children that he is still loyal and not a spy. But I can't understand you problem with Sirius... He is innocent and didn't kill James, Lily or Peter. Arabella, I figure your problem is the same as Molly's'. You people just have to get over it, you aren't always right." Albus told them firmly.

The three looked a bit disappointed that Dumbledore would tell them off in front of all. Despite this, Molly Weasley stood up. "You can't really believe that the twelve years in prison didn't have any effect on Black! You also have to remember that despite being a Gryffindor a werewolf shouldn't be trusted with such an important task. Also for being a Spy... We don't know if he is spying on us for You-know-who!" Molly told them arrogantly.

Sirius stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over, "You b…"

Dumbledore raised his hand and flicked his hand at the three men, "Impedimenta!" Satisfied to see them quiet and calm while glaring at him he turned his attention to Molly and the others. "Did you have any idea or guess about the prophecy? I think that they are most suitable and I am proud to say that I trust them with my Life and the future of the whole world. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE CRAZY IDEAS IN YOUR HEAD DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE TRUE!" While normally being a very peaceful man the Headmaster was furious because he had better things to do than discuss a personal problem that had been addressed several times over the years.

Dumbledore flicked his wand at the three people in question and released them. He bound them before to make sure they wouldn't do something to make the situation worse.

Now that he released them, Severus and Sirius continued to glare at him to show their displeasure while Remus just straightened his cloak and looked at him mildly interested. "Does any one of you have a problem working together?"

Sirius glanced with a hint of resignation at Snape and shook his head.

"No, Albus." Remus had never had a problem with Severus.

Severus, on the other hand, was fuming. He didn't want to be in close proximity of the two. He knew that if he became excited that Lupin would be able to scent it and Black would fight non-stop. But he didn't have another choice. So he also shook his head.

"Great! You three will live in Severus' quarters and work on it. The students will return in one week. I hope till than that we will at least know some of the persons required. Have fun you three!" with that the stunned three men were out of the door.

Just outside they looked at each other with something akin to desperation.

"You two will not disturb my privacy! I am making potions in my lab and when I'm in there you will not interrupt me!" Severus snapped at the men who would share his quarters. 'Why do we even have to share?! There are so many free rooms in Hogwards!'

With that he whirled around and made his way down to the dungeons.

The two friends just stood there and then hurried after him.

"This will be hell." Sirius mumbled to himself.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Arrangement**

As the three men arrived in the dungeons and stood before a painting of snakes Severus mumbled his password barely audible for the two Gryffindors to hear. But Snape had forgotten that Remus hearing was better due to being a werewolf.

"Media in vita in morte sumus." [1]

Severus thought this password fitting because he had always been surrounded by death.

Sirius looked at Moony and saw the question he had reflected back at him. Both had heard the Password but couldn't figure out why it clenched their hearts to hear it from the tall, dark and mysterious man.

For a long time now did the two love one another, without the other knowing this fact. But they also loved the bitter and hateful Slytherin.

Moony was afraid that Padfoot would hate him because of his feelings while Severus had made it clear in the past that he was disgusted with werewolves.

Sirius meanwhile had similar fears. He thought that Moony would leave him after he confessed his love and Severus hated him because of a mistake he made in school just to gain Moony's attention. At the time he hadn't known why Snape could make him furious and desperate at the same time. He always felt less like himself and less worthy when the sexy Slytherin was around.

Severus knew that the men behind him hated him because he was Slytherin and wore the dark mark which served as a reminder of his biggest mistake. But he also felt guilty for not being able to save Lily and even James from the betrayal of Pettigrew.

As they entered Severus' quarters, the host went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He tried to calm his feelings down and compose what was left of his sneer.

"I will show you where you two can sleep. You will not touch anything of mine without permission! Is that understood?"

"Oh Snivelus, you don't have anything interesting in here. So, why would we want something from you?" Sirius sneered right back. He didn't like to treat Sev this way but would continue to do so because he didn't want the man to think he was weak.

Remus just nodded his head. He could understand Severus' worry for irreplaceable things that only meant something to him and nobody else. He would have to keep an eye on Siri because it wouldn't do to push Sev too far. He could smell the pheromones coming from both of them. The two hadn't figured out whether to kill or fuck each other. Moony could also smell the arousal directed to himself coming from the two men. He thought it was just because neither had had any partners in the past years. If the two loved each other he would stay back and watch them be happy. Certainly they deserved it.

`But I am a werewolf... who in their right mind could ever love me...'

Snape saw the emotion flutter over Lupin's face but didn't think anything about it. "Follow me," he led them to his guest room where they could sleep.

He sneered when he saw the uneasy look on Black's face when he discovered that there was only one bed, "I am sure you won't mind to share, do you? I only have this room to spare, and there won't fit a second bed in here."

"Don't worry, Snape. I always sleep in my animagi form anyway and will sleep in front of the fire!"

The other two exchanged a somewhat worried look. That couldn't be healthy for the man; to be so often in a body that wasn't really his own...

Without saying anything else Severus left the room and went to his own bedroom. He undressed and folded his closes neatly on a chair. As he lay in his bed he thought about the day.

He couldn't comprehend why Sirius Black hadn't protested against their current situation. What he also didn't understand was why Sirius thought it was more comfortable to sleep as a dog.

Snape went to sleep without coming to a conclusion.

* * *

After Severus had left the room Remus looked closely at his friend and saw something in his eyes he had never seen before. A look of fear and longing mixed with shame. But he couldn't figure out what the reason was.

Just as he tried to talk to Siri he turned around and smiled falsely. "Seems I'm more tired than I thought, see you in the morning, Moony!" With that he turned himself into a dog and left the room.

Remus didn't understand what was going on with his friend. They had always told each other their problems. What had changed? Moony made the decision to talk to his friend the next day. But it was still a long time until sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

Sirius was hurt, for some reason his very soul felt frizzled. He didn't know why, but knew he couldn't let them see his weakness.

He hated to be alone, the time in prison had made him needy to be in others presences, but would never confess it to someone. Not even Moony knew it.

'He has always been so fragile. I can't risk making him worry about me in addition to his own condition. I was always the strong, fierce one of our group. Now only Moony and I are left. Peter is a traitor. He will die by my hand if I can manage it. But I've got to keep Moony safe. He won't ever be harmed if I can help it! I will protect him and never abandon him like his family did ages ago just because he is a werewolf. Remus Lupin is more tender than any human or wizard. And Severus…' tears sprung into his eyes as he thought about what he had done to that man. Swallowing the grief and pain down Sirius stopped in front of the fireplace and laid down.

He had seen the looks between Remus and Severus. When the two loved each other he wouldn't be in the way. He'd try to be friendlier towards Severus because if he did it for Moony's sake he wouldn't come across as weak.

With that in mind he slowly fell asleep.

tbc

[1] mitten im Leben sind wir vom Tod umfangen, in the middst of life we are surrounded by death


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Beginning**

Severus woke up with a bit of a headache. He went to his bathroom and took out a pain reducer which helped him immediately. As he walked into the living room he could see a dog lying in front of his fireplace.

Suddenly the events from the past day came back to him. With the memories also came the worry about the animagus lying there. It seemed that Azkaban had left many scars in Black's mind.

As he heard whimpering from the dog he considered his options to wake him up without coming across as concerned.

He came to the conclusion that he would make breakfast and make as much noise as possible in the process. Even if he didn't wake the dog up, he was sure that Lupin would hear the commotion.

Severus didn't have to worry further because as he began to rattle with plates and flatware the door to Remus' room opened and gave view on a dishevelled man.

*************

Moony woke up from the rattle of something and the smell of toast.

As he left his room his eyes fell on Padfoot who was sleeping on the floor. But his sleep wasn't peaceful. He was whimpering and tossing.

It was a nightmare he was caught in. Remus walked over and began to shake him softly.

*************

Sirius was caught in a nightmare concerning his stay in Azkaban. He could see the dementors coming through a door and stop in front of him. Suddenly there were Moony and Sev looking at him with disappointment, anger and hate. The dementors walked over to them and as the two died they screamed at him.

"Why did you do this to us?..."

"...We only wanted to be happy..."

"...without you..."

"But you were jealous!"

"It is your fault we died!"

"You are worthless!!!"

They looked at him out of dead empty eyes and he began to cry and scream.

"No...No!!! It is not true! Moony you can't believe that... I would never stand in your way to happiness!

And Sev deserved to be happy, too! I didn't mean it... Please believe me! PLEASE!!!"

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he startled awake. Thanks to his survival instinct he transformed and stood in less than a second.

****************

Remus sat on the floor before him and Severus stood just outside the kitchen. Both had their wands trained on him.

"Siri, are you OK? You had me worried here. It was just a bad dream!"

He stood up slowly and made a step towards his shaking friend.

'Just a dream. You heard it. It wasn't real! Moony stands in front of you...' With a strangled cry Padfoot sprung forward and Moony caught him in his arms. Hugging him and stroking his hair and back Remus managed to calm him down after a few minutes.

Severus couldn't believe that the strong, arrogant and inaccessible man he always thought Sirius Black to be, could be this disturbed by a dream. Looking at them he felt a spark of envy enter his heart as he saw the care Remus bestowed on Sirius. 'You'll never be able to find someone like that! After everything you've done, you don't deserve that!' a voice inside him sneered. Shaking his head he decided to not mention the concern he felt for the vulnerable man. 'It is the best we begin to work on the prophecy... but I will find out what is wrong with him!'

Without making any sound, Severus Snape turned around and made his way back into the kitchen to finish the breakfast.

Minutes later he called out, "Will you two come now, or would you rather have cold toast with cold tea?"

The question shook the both men out of their stupor. Remus tightened his hold for a moment before he stepped back. He looked into his friends eyes and could see the shame there.

"It is alright, Siri. Everybody has nightmares and gets frightened. Come we will accompany Severus in the kitchen."

Still looking at the floor, Sirius followed his friend to face his nemesis.

**************

As they entered the room, Severus had the parchment with the prophecy lying in front of him.

"We should get started with the prophecy as soon as you two finished eating. This is rather difficult because there are such vague clues."

Surprised Sirius looked up at Snape and saw a spark of concern and understanding in those dark eyes. 'Why isn't he laughing and making fun of me?'

But Severus didn't say anything about the earlier events, and Sirius tried to concentrate as he listened to the Slytherin reading the prophecy out loud. But even now his nightmare wouldn't vanish from his mind. 'It has to mean something. But the prophecy is more important now!' He would do everything to show the two men he secretly loved that he isn't stupid. With that decision in mind he ate a bit and stood up after he finished.

The others also stood up and followed him in the living room where Severus sat down on the chair and the two Gryffindors on the couch.

"Let's start with the puzzle!" Sirius exclaimed more enthusiasticly.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Talk **

The three men sat there for minutes, reading in silence. They had tried to start with the first child of fate but neither could believe that he would be a part of the prophecy.

The second one they couldn't figure out.

So they started with the third.

"_Third will be the one with the painful connection to the current evil one_"

"I think that it is your godson, Black. He is the only one with that kind of connection. Potter told Albus about the dreams, visions and the pain which he receives during them."

"I think you are right, Severus. But who could be the first mate? The prophecy says "_the older faire light and dark one who is an unacknowledged fighter for the light_". That should mean that there is another spy in Voldemort's ranks... and that he is older than Harry." Remus concluded.

The only other spy of which Sev knew was Lucius Malfoy. But surely it couldn't be... Potter and Lucius? And then there is the third mate...

Sirius read out loud the indication of the other mate.

"_The other will be the past of the evil one once that is healed of all darkness_" OK we concluded that Harry was the one with the connection to the current evil... then that means his other mate will be... Oh Lord, no! Harry's mate will be Voldemort!!!"

Sirius jumped up and paced through the room. In the process he let out a series of curses.

Remus had come to the same solution regarding the second mate. But he also saw the positive aspect. "Siri, sit down! You didn't pay attention to the whole sentence. Voldemort will be defeated with this prophecy. I think that the power of the joining will take the evil away from him and that he will be Tom again and not the monster we are fighting!"

Moony's logic caught up with Siri's angry head and he sat down again. "But Albus told us that the Riddle-boy was already disturbed when he got to Hogwarts! How can you think he will change when he loses the evil inside him? He still could be evil!"

Severus looked a bit shocked himself. He couldn't believe that this was the way to defeat the evil in the wizarding world. It seemed too easy once they found the members of the new group. "You're right, Black. We can't know that, but we know that Riddle will change when the evil is taken away. For better or worse. And I don't think your godson would let him do bad things again, Do you?"

Sirius looked thoughtfully at Snape and saw a certainty in his eyes he had only ever seen in those eyes when it came to potions. Shaking his head, he decided to let it be for now.

"For the fourth child we could ask Poppy to examine the students and look after the marks "_The sword shaped mark on the upper thigh and the mark of pain on the chest will make this one recognizable_". The first mate is easy to recognize. If we are right that Potter's is Lucius than that one is Draco "_The mates shall be the little faire one who hides behind masks_". But the other should also be a Slytherin "_The dark one whose mind is the greatest strength. Both will be out of the house of cunning and planning_". But I think we should ask Draco about his relationship with Mr. Zabini. They were always friends and I think there might be more..."

Sirius interrupted him, "Why do you know so much about the Malfoys and Draco in particular?"

"Lucius has been my best friend since school. In the past it was tense but since we know that we are both spies our friendship is more relaxed. As for Draco... I am his godfather."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Sorry that I interrupted you," Sirius sat back and didn't see the surprised looks in neither Remus' nor Severus' eyes for being nice.

"I think we should inform Albus of our suggestions. Then we should go to Poppy about the examination. Finally we should go and visit this Hellmouth."

The two Gryffindors agreed with that and stood up.

******************

As they arrived at the headmasters office Poppy was there and so was Minerva.

Severus began to recount all the information the three of them had.

Albus looked relieved that the men had gotten so far with the prophecy but also unnerved that they ignored the first child and his mates as it was obvious who the prophecy spoke about. He was determined to make them see the first child and his mates.

"Good work all of you! But what about the first and second part?"

"The first part isn't very clear and for the second... we would like to go to the hellmouth to see if we can discover anything."

"That would be a good idea, my boys! Think about the first part though... I think it is the easiest of the whole prophecy. You just don't want to see it or don't believe it. "_First will be the one whom was done wrong for the past decade and more_" that would be Sirius. "_The one with the connection to the current evil one who gives his live and freedom_" is Severus. "_The other shall be a creature called dark but with a gentle heart and powerful love_" that is Remus. I am sorry but we don't have time for the uncertainties you might have. You three belong together. All of you deserve happiness and will find it in each other. The prophecy is necessary to overcome the bad times and gain a new start. You are part of it and now if you will excuse me I have to work. I will see you when you come back from America. The Hellmouth is in Sunnydale, California."

The three men were too stunned to react at first. All their dreams seemed to come true but they couldn't believe it. They were in love and predestined to be together.

As they moved to go out the headmaster addressed them again.

"I am sorry to have shocked you so much. But I couldn't any longer watch how you three danced around each other. That was the reason why I assigned you to this task. I wanted to see how you would react. But you were in denial. And this prophecy is important. I saw the looks between you during you school days and now you can be together! You will be happy once the ritual is done and the others have joined the group. Trust me! Now I think you have something to talk about. I will see you when you are back from you trip!"

With that the three left.

* * *

In silence the three made it back to the dungeons.

As they walked in Sirius couldn't take it anymore. "Is...is it true...we belong together?" he asked hesitantly.

"It seems so. What did he mean when he said he saw the looks in school?" Remus was not less shocked.

"I think he talked about the fact that I watched you two every chance I had." Severus was a bit more convinced. It was after all the headmaster who had told them that. And he trusted Albus with his life and heart.

"You watched us? But why?" Remus was the first to recover from this confession.

"Because even than I knew that I loved you two. I would always watch you and you would always make fun of me because I had none other than Lucius. We couldn't belong to your group, we are Slytherins!" Sev exclaimed, desperate.

"You wanted to be a part of our group? We thought you would reveal all our secrets to the school. That was why we were so nasty," finished Remus.

"But that is not all...I was in love with you two back then. I couldn't process the thought to be in love with men. Remus was my friend and you were my enemy, all was clearly defined. I wouldn't risk your friendship, Moony! I thought if somebody found out you would hate me and think that I'm disgusting! And Severus, I couldn't risk to tell you either I thought you would laugh and tell everyone! Then I almost killed you...I hadn't meant for it to go that far! I planned to be right behind you and help if it should be needed! I thought this was the way to hide my feelings and prove to myself I didn't love you! But then after I sent you there I understood what I had almost done and Moony began to hate me also...I am sorry...so sorry!!! Please forgive me..." Sirius couldn't continue, he was sobbing so hard he sank down to the floor.

Remus and Severus rushed to him and put their arms around him

"Shh... Sirius calm down. Everything is all right now. I forgive you. I love you." Severus tried to calm the distressed man down. He really had forgiven him. Now he could remember the looks Lucius told him about. And he could confess the feelings that had been dormant for such a long time.

Sev looked into Remus eyes. There were things the man had to say and some things he needed to hear. "I love you, Remus," he leaned forward and kissed the startled werewolf.

Then he laid his hands on Sirius face and turned his face to him. The man had calmed down a bit but tears were still running down his face. "Did you hear me, Sirius? I love you and I forgive you. But you must also forgive me. I really thought that you had betrayed Potter and Lily." Now he looked a bit uncomfortable but he looked him steady in the eyes.

Sirius tries to process the things he had heard. He was forgiven?...and loved? Severus was asking for his forgiveness.

There was only one way to answer that. And so he kissed him.

It was the first time he kissed a man but it was so gentle and full of love that he almost lost himself. Then he remembered Moony who held him from behind.

"Remus, I love you," he said after he released Severus lips. With that he turned around and kissed Remus.

*****************

Remus was stunned. Both men had kissed him and told him that they loved him. Despite his condition.

"But I am a werewolf..." he couldn't continue because both men embraced him and held him tightly.

"That doesn't matter, Remus! You are my friend and I love you. You are who you are!"

"He is right, Remus. You shouldn't listen to people who want to put you in a category! They don't know anything. They don't know you! We love you!"

Both Sirius and Severus tried to convince the sad man.

Slowly the trust crept back into Remus' eyes and as he sniffed the air he couldn't smell the odour of a lie on them.

`They really don't care that I am a werewolf!"

To say he was happy would be an understatement. Remus felt love directed at him for the first time.

And he loved them back. "I love you, too, both of you." With that he first kissed Siri and then Sev.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Arrival in Sunnydale and the natives**

Just then the headmaster's face appeared in the fireplace.

"Ahem... It is good to see that you came to an agreement. And I hate to disturb you but the arrangements for your trip are finished. You will apparate to the train station and take the next train to London. From there you will fly to California and then take a taxi to Sunnydale. If something happens you can contact me through the mirror I gave you, Severus, or use a fireplace. You will be given a portkey for emergency. I wish you a save travel and be careful! It is dangerous on the Hellmouth!"

With that the three were left alone.

"I think we should get ready." Severus said. He suddenly wasn't so eager to leave Hogwarts and go to the Hellmouth with his two new found lovers.

'Or rather soon-to-be-lovers'

He couldn't help but think about the three of them together in bed. How it would be to have one in front of him and the other behind him. Doing things like....

Severus groaned in the back of his throat as he got hard. There wasn't any time to start something.

'Pity,' he thought as Remus looked at him with dilated eyes and flaring nostrils while Sirius stood there oblivious to the byplay.

After they had everything packed they left Hogwarts and began their travel.

***************

_Approximately 18 hours later_

The three men sat together in the taxi to Sunnydale. They were tired and felt very much in need of a shower.

As they came near the city they could feel a change in the air. A tension seemed to build in their veins and they looked out of the window just in time to see the Welcome Sign.

Somebody adapted to fit the Hellmouth because the 'dale' in the name was crossed out and 'hell' was written above.

"I don't like this town. It just doesn't feel right," Sirius said from the backseat.

"I can only agree with that, Siri. I don't even have to go out to smell death and demons." He told him in a low voice so only Siri could hear it. Severus who listened to their conversation just looked straight ahead.

The driver was just listening to the radio. He was eager to get out of this town and he wouldn't do anything to stay longer than he had to.

**********

They arrived at a hotel and checked in.

After they unpacked everything they wanted to take a walk to get to know this town.

To make sure nothing happened each took his wand and a portkey directed to their hotel room.

"There are so many graveyards here! How is it the people that live here don't know about the things that happen around here..."

"Sirius, that's the hellmouth's power. It has to exist and its power lures demons here."

Just as they rounded a corner they ran into a blond girl with a red head on her side.

**************

"Can you believe that Giles thinks we are researching in our dorm? He is my watcher; it's his job to do these things. And he has got Xander, who isn't good for anything else than to run and buy food. So we two are free to look for hot boys," the blond Slayer exclaimed.

Buffy Summers had changed over the time. She didn't feel like she was a Slayer. No, she was The Slayer and anybody should be at her beck and call.

"You are right. I just can't believe that Tara would rather stay with them than come with us! Although it is more fun this way. Once I have everything from her I need she will be have to go," the red headed witch said smugly.

Willow Rosenberg was now a power hungry witch and only did what she thought was right. She and Buffy thought that the others were just there to help them and admire them.

Both had to be the best in everything. They thought themselves very intelligent and that they were the most beautiful girls.

Every time someone of the group tried to be better they showed them the errors in thinking so.

A few weeks ago Xander had come to the magic shop and tried to get Giles and Oz to make a movie night, without the girls. No, the girls should patrol and keep the people save, while Tara studied for an exam.

But they didn't do their job. They went to the Bronze and stood by as a demon killed a few girls of the age of sixteen, as not to dirty their clothes.

The next day they went to Giles and said that they couldn't be everywhere at the same time and if they had had help this wouldn't have happened.

Xander felt so guilty that he hadn't taken any break from working, researching or patrolling.

"I hope Angel comes alone and doesn't bring his entire pets with him." Buffy had been furious that Angel had taken Spike in after he fled from Sunnydale a month before to get away from her nastiness.

She couldn't think of a reason why he would care for Spike. He was just worthless and useless.

Willow had the same opinion. But the others from the LA Crew were all useless and weak.

Gunn, who never even met Willow, was just a weak human just like Xander.

Wesley, okay, he was trained as a watcher but that was it. He could do a few spells that were elementary and nothing more.

Cordelia, who tried to be beautiful but couldn't reach Buffy and herself in the process.

And finally Faith, the disturbed Slayer. She had been released from prison two month ago and, Angel had been stupid enough to taken her in.

They couldn't think of one person within the groups of either LA or Sunnydale who was worthy of them.

With the exception of Angel, of course, he would be Buffy's once Willow could anchor his soul.

Buffy was convinced that Angel was her soul mate and would love her till the end of time.

She didn't think about the times when he wouldn't react to her phone calls or how he didn't call her for birthday, Valentine's Day or any other holiday.

She thought that the others were distracting him.

Just as she wasn't paying attention someone rounded the corner and ran into her.

*************

Angel had all the time still called Giles or Xander every week to make sure nothing happened.

All the time he just wanted to forget Buffy. His feeling for her had changed after he heard about the changes in her attitude. The last feelings for her died as Spike stood on his doorstep... starved and beaten.

He swore his child that he would get revenge.

Two days before Spike had shown Angel and Cordelia received a gift from the PTB. Angel's soul was now permanent and Cordelia didn't receive visions anymore. When they asked the Oracles for the reason they were told that soon a prophecy would take place in which the evil would be destroyed and that they had to go to Sunnydale.

So they called Giles and told him they were on their way.

Spike and Angel had been lovers since that day. They had been lovers in the past, but now they were on equal footing, while Angel would always be Spike's Sire he was treated like a mate, not a child.

When they were together it seemed as if they had never parted, as if there had never been bad blood between them. At the same time something was not right, something was missing.

But what could that be?

Now the crew was packing to go to Sunnydale. It seemed that Willow and Buffy were out of control, and Giles, Xander, Oz and Tara were paying for it.

They would also take someone there who wasn't expected.

He had arrived hours ago and made a vow to be a part of the group, not to harm anyone and to be peaceful.

"I am coming, Ripper. They will pay for what they did to you and the others!"

Ethan Rayne smiled viciously.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Problems and Arrivals**

'Sleep and quiet...just for a few minutes.'

Xander was so tired. He had worked all day and then went to Giles to help with the research. It would be unfair to let Giles do everything. Over the time Xander had learned many things from the books he had read. In the past he had just thumbed through them. But now he knew almost all of them by heart and was quick to recognize a language or demon.

But now he was at his strength's end and all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't allow people to be harmed just because he didn't feel up to it...like the last time.

One evening he decided that it was time for a bit male bonding and invited Giles and Oz to his apartment for a movie night. Willow and Buffy had taken over the duty to patrol. But they couldn't help the teenagers that had died.

There were a few pieces that didn't fit together. He knew that they went to the Bronze once every patrol so they couldn't have missed the danger.

Both his girls had changed drastically. They now loved to be the best and liked to be admired.

Every time Xander came up with an idea they would dismiss it.

In the end they would do everything beside that what he said, despite him being right on more than one occasion.

It was strange. He felt as if he didn't belong here any longer and something was missing from his life and very soul.

Since Spike had left it was boring because Xander didn't have anyone to argue with. He and Spike had reached an understanding and even formed a fragile friendship. When out on patrol Spike always go with him. More than once the vampire had told him that as he was definitely a demon-magnet there was bound to be some action. And just as often Spike rescued him from the danger. Over the time he had even begun to teach Xander to fight, something the others had never taken the time to do.

Later Giles had told him that Buffy had forbidden him to teach someone other than her, or magic to Willow. But he still took the time to help Xander with research and answered any question Xander had about demons or magic, other than with Willow, where Giles told her to research it herself and give him the results to look over. Giles had also been happy that Xan was taught to fight, even by Spike.

Without Spike here he felt alone. While he understood why Spike had left Sunnydale, it still hurt.

Okay, he had Giles, Oz and Tara…and Angel who called him once a week. It was Angel who told him about Spike living with him and Faith coming out of prison.

Xander had spoken to Faith on the phone and they had made their peace. He also advised her to trust the LA crew... including Wesley.

Despite that, Xander had never felt so lonely in his life, although his parents were never there for him unless they wanted something. And then they would take it without questioning him if he could afford it.

The rent for the basement had increased every month and as Xander decided he couldn't take it anymore, he left.

His parents hadn't called once and neither Buffy nor Willow knew where he had moved to.

Just Tara, Oz and Giles had been in his new apartment because they helped him moving and choosing furniture for it.

But there hadn't just been negative developments in his life. He had gotten to know his three friends better. Now he could have a conversation with Giles about things both of them liked, like music or research. Oz would talk about his music and regular things. And Tara wasn't so shy any more. She would start talking on her own and she liked to talk about/with Oz.

She once confessed that she was with Willow because she wasn't strong enough to break things of. When it was just the Xander and her she would freely talk about magic, her thought and feelings.

He suspected she was in love with Oz…and he had also seen the way Oz looked at her.

Right now Giles felt a bit dejected because Ethan wasn't in Sunnydale. He had gotten a letter which said that Ethan was sorry and would be coming for him soon. That had been two weeks ago.

Now all four of them were sitting together doing research and all of them were tired. Not just from the lack of sleep, but from feeling lonely and rejected.

*************

Angel and his crew had just gotten into the cars and started driving. In less than three hours they would be in Sunnydale and able to help the others, either with the two girls or with the prophecy.

***************

Sirius was knocked down from the force of the shove and landed on his arse on the pavement. As he looked up he saw a blond girl glaring at him, at the same time she seemed to stare at him. Sev and Remus, both standing, helped him up and as he opened his mouth to apologize for the collision he was bumped to the side.

Now the two girls were focused on Moony and Sev and their expressions weren't pleasant.

******************

Bumping into someone Buffy got ready to snarl at the person, but when she looked down her first thoughts were, 'Oh god, is he sexy!', when she saw the clear blue eyes and the dark hair of the male now sitting in front of her.

Then she finally registered her senses screaming at her that the two men behind that man weren't entirely human.

She pushed the man away and focused on the others.

'The one on the right is a werewolf, but the dark and greasy one feels evil. Let's see what they know and then I will take them to Giles. It is his responsibility after all!'

"What are you and what do you want?" she asked in a cold voice.

"We don't know what you mean," answered Sev haughtily.

These girls felt funny, and Remus seemed to be distracted by something because he was sniffing the whole time. Sirius on the other hand glared at the two because he hated being pushed around. Sev could only agree with him. He had seen the way the blond had looked at his Siri...he wouldn't stand by and allow it.

Just as the red head tried to say anything Remus went to Siri's side and began to speak quietly.

"You are the Slayer, right?"

Sev was astonished. THAT was the current Slayer?!

"Yeah, I am the Slayer and who are you three? I know that you are a werewolf, the greasy one feels evil. That one is a sexy but ordinary human," she commented on them.

Remus bent forward to whisper into Padfoot's ear while grabbing him under the arms and lifting him up effortlessly.

"Let her think that, if she tries anything we have an advantage." Siri just nodded, although he wasn't happy with her calling Sev greasy. 'You did the same in the past!' he admonished himself and lowered his head in shame.

Looking back up at the girls Sirius and answered, "We are from England and here because of a prophecy. The Hellmouth was mentioned in it and we might be in need of help finding out more about it. So here we are!"

"Prophecy, huh. We will take you to my watcher and I will tell him to help you. But in return I want you," she pointed at Sirius" to go out with me!" she ended smugly.

Sirius looked horrified before anger took over.

"Listen you stupid child we are not here to have fun! The defeat of the evil is our goal... and I am not interested!"

"I know you don't mean it. I think you are just shy, because nobody in their right mind could deny me! I bet the girl you are with is ugly and...," she couldn't finish her sentence because Siri lunged forward and backhanded her. Knowing that she was a slayer made it easy to forget that she was also female. Never before had he hurt a woman but this one just made him itch. Not that it was strong enough to make her react in any way.

"You don't know what you're talking about, bitch! I am in a happy relationship with two very loving persons. And just for your information they are standing just behind me!" he snarked at her.

Before Buffy could react other than gawking at him Willow stepped in, "Buffy, we're busy. Just give them the address of the Magic Box so the losers can find Giles for themselves. We have clubbing to do!"

The blond glared at her before telling them the address. Stepping up to Sirius, who tensed in preparation of a fight, she whispered, "You'll regret that. But don't worry, after I take care of your faggot boyfriends, you'll be mine!" She laughed before turning around and stalking away. She tried to swing her hips seductive, and failed spectacularly.

Sirius glowered after her, ready to attack her after her threat against his lovers. Suddenly there were arms around him and he leaned back, needing the comfort and safety of their love.

"Wow, I am impressed how we're just in town for a few hours and make little tramps fall for you and turn them down!" Sev breathed in his ear, producing shivers all over his body.

Turning around but staying in the embrace he saw worry in that dark eyes but also pride and happiness. "She is not a nice human. I always thought she'd worry about the peace for all humans and demons, but she just wants to take advantage of people. And I couldn't let her believe that my lovers were ugly. I am proud to belong to the two of you and will shout it from the rooftops!" Sirius leaned forward and kissed them both passionately, before they made their way over to the address the girls had given them.

*****************

Xander startled awake by the sound of the shop bell. He was sure to have locked it. Quickly he stood up and took a crossbow before creeping closer to the door.

He could hear Giles, Oz and Tara in the kitchen making tea and sandwiches.

Looking around the corner of a bookshelf he saw three men with sticks in their hand. One locked his eyes onto him immediately and began to talk.

"We are sorry to intrude like this, but we met your slayer on the street and she told us to come here. There is a problem with a prophecy and…," before Remus could finish the sentence the boy standing in front of him took out a knife.

Remus knew with a shiver that it was silver.

"Giles! Would you please come into the shop? We have got visitors." The boy called without looking away from either of them.

The door in the back opened and they saw a middle aged man, a young woman with blond hair and young man with red hair enter the room. The red haired man went rigid, stepping in front of the girl to protect her against the perceived enemy. Remus nose told him that the young man was a werewolf as well and he inconspicuously stepped in front of his lovers.

"Xander, who are these people?" the older man asked.

"They said that Buffy sent them and talked about a prophecy. The one on the left is a werewolf. The dark haired pale man feels evil, but I don't think that it is his aura; it doesn't really belong to him. But it is the last one that feels funny, somehow familiar. If you ask me they are warlocks or something like that."

Remus was impressed. The boy was definitely a muggle, but there was something beneath the surface, a predator of some kind, and deep ingrained knowledge about magic. The boy was anything but normal.

"How can we help you?" Suddenly remembering his manners he exclaimed, "Oh sorry, I am Rupert Giles and Buffy's Watcher. The beautiful girl to my right is Tara Maclay , our light witch and the young man to her side is Daniel Osborne, called Oz. He is a werewolf. And the young man with the silver knife and crossbow is Alexander Harris. As you can see he has his own strength."

The introduction left the three men shocked. Never had they thought to talk to muggles like this.

Severus started with introducing them, "We are from Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards in the UK. To my left is Professor Remus Lupin, he is our Defence against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher and a werewolf. To my right is Sirius Black a man of many talents himself. I am Severus Snape, Potions Professor. We are here because our headmaster discovered of prophecy about the end of evil. The three of us were ordered to decode a prophecy. A part is done, but then there is the other part where the Hellmouth is mentioned. So here we are. As we were walking around the town we ran into your Slayer, and she gave us this address."

"You should know that your Slayer is nasty. She wanted to coerce me to go out with her otherwise she wouldn't give us your address. Only because the red head told her to hurry, she gave it to us!" Sirius interrupted.

Xander took his weapons down. Somehow he could sense that they were sincere. It could be the description of Buffy and Willow... but this man, Sirius Black, he felt like he could trust him.

"Giles, I thought that Buffy and Willow were supposed to do research and not run around the town?!" Oz asked confused.

"Yes, they were supposed to do that! The two are so irresponsible and they get nastier every day!!! We'll wait for Angel and the others than we will deal with those brats... Now would you care to take a seat and show us this prophecy?" Giles was in his watcher role.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Tara asked politely, while shying away from these strange men.

"That would be great, Miss Maclay. Can I help you in the kitchen?" Remus answered grateful.

"That won't be necessary, thank you," with that she vanished into the kitchen and minutes later came back with a tray full of cups.

Sitting down with their tea, they began to read the prophecy in silence.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Other Feelings**

The six men and Tara were just starting to discuss the prophecy as the shop door was opened again.

Sirius, Remus and Severus stood up quickly and reached for their wands.

Xander made a calming gesture and said, "Guys, it's OK. That is the other half of our team. They're from LA."

With that he stood up and went to the front.

"Hi Deadboy, you are right on time. Cordy, Faith my lovely girls how are you?" He hugged them both.

Faith was surprised. She and Xander had made their peace some time ago, and she had been grateful for the new chance, but that he would accept her the same way as Cordy...it just seemed unreal.

Cordelia knew that Xander tried to make Faith feel as a part of the Sunnydale gang and was happy about it.

Angel grinned. He would never admit it, but he had gotten used to the name... and it was Xander that called him that and nobody else. Since a few days ago he knew that he and Spike shared another secret beside their love for each other. Their love for the boy…, 'No, young man.' Angel corrected himself, seeing the changes, not only in Xander's attitude, but also in his eyes.

In the past, the two had been impressed by Xander's loyalty, courage and wits. He seemed to be weak in comparison with to a Slayer, Vampire, Witch or Werewolf, but he had never backed down. And he had been brave facing Angelus alone, without the support of the others while Buffy had been in hospital.

Xander released the girls and turned to Spike, Wesley and the man who must be Gunn. Cordy had described him a few times when they talked.

"Spike...it's good to see you, Fangless. Wesley, how are you? And you must be Gunn. Cordy told me a bit about you. You have to be a good fighter when you made it through the life in LA."

Spike was happy to see that Xander was alright. He had been worried when he left, leaving the watcher alone with the three young humans. While being sure that Oz could take care of himself and Giles would watch over all of them to his best abilities, Xander and Tara still got into trouble left and right. To see that they were alright eased his conscience. "Pet, looking good here. Glinda, you're just as beautiful as always. Wolfie, Rupert," he nodded at them while slinging his arm across Xander's shoulder and grabbing Tara's hand with his other hand.

"Rupert," Wesley nodded in greeting, smiling at the others. Then he glanced at Gunn and his smile vanished. He wanted to know what the man thought of this welcome. They hadn't expected to be greeted so warmly, although Wesley had made his peace with Xander he couldn't believe how much the young man had changed. He still hoped that this would be a quick visit and then they would drive back to LA and he could brood again, as he had done for the past two weeks. Just because of Gunn... Wes had known all along that the black man was attractive and intelligent and funny. He could think of more things he loved about Gunn, but it seemed to be hopeless. Gunn was with Cordy and Wesley admitted, even if only to himself, that he was jealous of Cordy.

What Wesley didn't know was the fact that Gunn and Cordy were just good friends. The black man had gone to Cordy for advice and he could still remember their talk.

_  
***flashback***_

_Gunn was desperate. It was a few days ago that he had realised that he had the hots for Wesley._

_He really registered it after they had come back from another mission. They had fought some kind of slime demon and got slime all over themselves. As they arrived back in the Hyperion they hurried into the available showers._

_Angel and Spike went to the basement because they shared everything and wanted to make out in the process. Fighting always seemed to make them even hornier than they already were._

_Cordy went to the functioning room on the second floor and Faith got the one on the first floor._

_The problem was that because nobody ever lived in most of the rooms they had cut the power and water off._

_So there was only one room left. Wesley didn't seem to mind the sharing so they went to the room and took the first shower._

Gunn couldn't resist peeking in as he heard the shower start. And he got the shock of his life.

_There stood Wesley..._

_...naked..._

_...beautiful..._

_...and completely unaware that Gunn was staring at him._

_He could feel his heart begin to speed up and his jeans tightened over his erection. It was always a known fact to him that Wesley was an attractive man but now... he was just overwhelmed._

_As he thought about Wesley and what he liked him for the other man stepped out of the shower. He hadn't noticed Gunn standing there and began to dry himself._

_Gunn left quietly and tried to look busy as the bathroom door opened and gave view on a towel clad ex-watcher._

"_You can go in now, Gunn. I'm sorry I took so long," Wesley hated to make the other man wait when he was just as eager as everyone else to get the slime of._

_He went to the bed where a shirt and boxers lay and began to dress._

_Only then did he notice that Gunn was staring at him. So he turned away and he promptly blushed._

_As he turned back around Gunn was gone. He could hear the shower._

_Gunn was surprised by his own restrain. He thought he would jump Wes at the next moment but as the man turned his back to him it seemed to be a rejection. Now here he was. Standing in the shower, masturbating and he pictured his friend in the process._

_He imagined how Wesley would feel against him... soapy and wet._

_How he looked on his knees in front of him and sucking him, licking him._

_What Wes would look like bent over with his ass just in position to take him, just plung__e__ in to the tight heat__._

_The sounds pleasure Wes would make._

_To feel him come and clench the ass tighter..._

_That thought pushed Gunn over the edge and he came._

_As he could think straight again he decided to talk about his feelings to someone..._

_...but whom?_

_Maybe Angel or Spike. They wouldn't laugh__,__ but he was sure that they wouldn't understand his problems. They were vampires after all._

_Faith he didn't know enough__,__ and she seemed to have her own problems._

_That left Cordy._

_He dried himself and dressed. Wesley had already left the room and as he got upstairs he could see him sitting on the couch with a book in hand._

_The others were there too._

"_Cordy?"_

"_Yeah, Gunn?"_

"_You have a minute?"_

_She just looked at him and seemed to see that he had a problem because she stood up and took his hand. They went into the kitchen and began to make sandwiches._

"_What do you want to talk about, Gunn?" she asked in a gentle tone as if to not press him to answer._

"_You know...I...Damn I can't even say it!" he was frustrated. He thought he knew that he was in love with the __E__nglish-man but just couldn't say it out loud._

"_Gunn, take it easy. Try again, what is so important to you that you want to talk with me in privat__e__?"_

"_It's about Wesley. Some time ago I just thought he was handsome__,__ but tonight I discovered that I feel more for him than friendship and I don't know what to do! What to say and whether he could ever return my feelings."_

_That all came out in a rush and as Cordelia tried to understand everything he said he looked to the floor._

"_What you want to say is that you love him?"_

"_Yeah, guess that's what I'm trying to say."_

"_Wow, that is cool! We slowly are all turning gay. Do you think there is something in the water? But why shouldn't he return your feeling? You know that he would never do or say anything to hurt you. You are his friend and it will stay this way."_

_Gunn calmed down a bit. Cordy accepted that he loved Wesley and said that they would at least stay friends. Only then sunk the bit in where she said that they were all gay._

"_What do you mean? You are a lesbian?" he exclaimed astonished. She was always searching for a guy to go out with and now that._

"_If I tell you this you have to promise me to tell nobody, okay?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Since Faith is here I just can't seem to concentrate and when I'm on a date... Well I always think about her and what she would like to do," Cordy said in a low voice._

"_It's understandable that you like her. I mean, I didn't know her in the past but now she seems to be nice, although a bit lonely and chilly."_

"_We are a pair, huh... We should go back to the others now." With that she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek._

_Just in that moment the door opened and Wesley stood there staring at them._

_***end flashback***_

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Friends and Love**

Since then Wesley lived in a kind of depression, and he took great care to avoid Gunn whenever he was at the Hyperion. In the loneliness of his apartment, he would start crying over missed changes and telling himself that he should be happy that his two friends were happy, even if they were together.

He didn't know that he hurt Gunn in the process.

Gunn was desperate to talk to Wes. God, he loved him and now that Wesley avoided him he was lonely and even Cordy couldn't get Wesley to talk to him.

Nobody knew why Wes avoided him. Cordy had a clue but didn't know for real. She thought that Wes was in love with Gunn and after he saw the two of them together he thought that they were lovers. That hurt her a bit because Wesley would talk to her but not Gunn.

Angel could smell the hormones all over the place, and it drove him so batty that he asked Gunn what was wrong and as the man told him that Wesley thought he and Cordelia were together he thought it was a joke, because he knew that the seer was in love with Faith, and vice versa.

Spike was desperate to solve the problem as well, he'd become friends with the sometimes uncertain and shy watcher and decided to lock them both into a room and wait until they shagged each other silly.

But then the trip to Sunnydale came, and he had to stop his plan. At least for now!

Seeing them standing with distance between them looking longingly at each other, it damn well almost broke his not-beating heart. 'Stop that, mate! You're not a sissy like peaches!' he cursed himself for being weak.

He couldn't believe how soft he had become since coming together with Angel. 'But that's what love does to you!' Now Angel and him were in a loving relationship, and they didn't need to fear that Angel could loose his soul.

Now they could finally concentrate on seducing Xander not only into their bed, but their lives. 'Or unlives!' Spike snickered, his inner voice sounded exactly like Xan!

The next problem were Bitchy and Witchy. They'd gotten so arrogant that he couldn't even stand to be near them, and when they demanded something from him he couldn't or wouldn't do or give them, they beat him up.

So he had left. He was happy that he did it, but he hated that he had to leave Xander and the others behind.

But now he stood there and marvelled at how beautiful Xander was. The dreams or imaginations didn't really compare to the original. 'He looks damn tired, almost dead on his feet.'

Just then he saw the three men behind them and changed to game face.

The three were oozing power.

A werewolf and something evil from the other, but the smaller man was the one that worried him, because he couldn't say what he was and seemed to confuse his senses.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Discoveries **

Severus looked at the newcomers and eyed the mixed group suspiciously.

The young woman clad in leather trousers felt similar, like the Slayer they meet before but that was impossible cause there was only one slayer!

The other dark haired woman felt like she was touched by the light. 'Maybe she has been blessed?'

Then there was a man that felt like a wizard and a black man who was apparently a muggle.

Sev couldn't tell what the two last men were, they felt different but he couldn't identify it.

Just then Remus began to growl.

That alone was a shock to Severus who hadn't known that the wolf was that near under the surface.

"Moony? What is it?" asked Sirius from his position between his two mates. He stepped forward to stand before Moony and was shocked when his friend grabbed him hard and shoved him at Severus who caught him and held him tight.

Severus knew that the wolf must be protective right now so there was a danger among the people in the room.

He didn't dare move one fraction even seeing the approval in the amber coloured eyes and tightened his hold on their lover.

Angel and Spike were shocked. There, in the same room with their Xander, was a werewolf and growled at them. 'Why haven't we detected him before now?' Angel questioned his senses.

They would do everything to protect their friends but Xander in particular.

The two strange men behind the wolf seemed to be shocked by their friend's actions.

Angel and Spike could smell the protectiveness rolling from the wolf and knew that he would protect his friends from any danger.

Just then it became clear to them that he saw them as a danger to the others. 'He is trying to protect them from us.' Both vampires locked gazes and nodded before changing back.

Moony looked on with narrowed eyes as the two vampires changed to their human faces.

Relieved that he could feel himself calm down Remus looked at his mates and saw understanding in Severus eyes, but also relief that he was acting normal again.

Then he looked to Siri and saw hurt and pain in his mates beautiful eyes.

'Did I hurt him? Shove him to hard?' Suddenly he knew what was wrong and he went to his mates and hugged them so that Siri was in the middle. Remus kissed Severus shortly and after a quick nod from his lover he attacked Sirius' mouth, kissing him passionately until he had to break the kiss to breath.

"I am sorry, Padfood! The wolf was waking up because of the two vampires and wanted to protect his pack, his mates. I will never allow you to get hurt. Not when I can protect you. I love you two so much."

Sirius was hurt when Remus shoved him away. He had just tried to help and the gesture told him that he was in the way.

'You see now that they could never possibly love you. You are just a burden and part of the prophecy. Without it they wouldn't even look at you. You are ugly and weak...' sounded his mother's voice in his head. His parents had always told him that he would never be good for anything and it was deeply ingrained inside him that maybe they were right.

Before he could finish his own thoughts Moony was there holding him with Sev behind him, he had never felt more safe than in his lovers embrace his entire life.

And Remus told him that he was loved, but what about Severus? Would he admit in front of other people that they were together and in love or would he be something akin to a dirty secret?

His doubts were blown away as Severus drew him back against his chest and talked in a clear voice, "I love you two more than anything ever before!"

Then he kissed first Siri and then Moony.

To say that the people in the room were shocked would be the understatement of the century.

First they had tensed as the wolf had begun to growl, but somehow the tension had vanished when Angel and Spike changed back to their normal faces.

Then the moment the wolf looked at his friends. The pride as he looked at the Snape and the worry that turned to sorrow as he looked at Black.

In this moment they understood that the three were not just friends but mates. And that Lupin had unintentionally hurt one of them when he shoved him away.

They could see the pain and fear in the man's eyes.

And how it turned to wonder and love as they both reassured him that they loved him.

Xander thought that it must be wonderful to be loved by two people you love equally.

It was just what he longed for.

'But you will never have that, boy. They could never love you back,' he thought with a sideway glance to the vampires.

Wesley could see the magical lines flowing around them as they held each other.

He just wished that Gunn would love him and hold him like that.

Gunn glanced at Wesley and their eyes meet.

The warrior could see the longing and decided then and there he would show Wesley now what he felt.

The others were shocked as Gunn walked towards Wesley and just took his face in his hands.

Then he claimed the man's mouth in a gentle but insistent kiss.

Wesley seemed to be too shocked to react because at first he didn't do anything but stand there. Then without any indication what went wrong he pushed the man away.

"What was that, Gunn? You are with Cordy!" He couldn't continue because Gunn's lips were on his again. This time he couldn't resist as he felt the warm gentle lips on his own.

So he did the only thing he could...

...return the kiss.

Suddenly Gunn broke the kiss and Wesley followed as if to kiss him again.

"I love Cordy, Wesley, but as a sister. What you saw a few weeks ago was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. She gave me an advice and trusted me with a secret. So we were just saying Goodbye so that I could go and talk to you when you entered the room. Then you stormed away and every time I tried to talk to you, you would leave. Damn it, Wesley, I love you!" With that he leaned back down to kiss the speechless man.

If he had let Gunn explain it would have been alright.

"I love you too, Gunn!" he replied when they broke the kiss. They stood in the middle of the entrance in the magic box, embracing each other.

Cordy was happy that her two friends were finally together.

She just had to get Xander to notice that the vampires loved him.

Then they would all be happy...

...with the exception of herself.

She knew that she loved the dark slayer. Just as she thought she would begin to cry due to the emotions all over the place she felt a hand on her shoulder as she saw who it was there was a strange feeling in her body, like electricity.

Faith stood in a stupor.

Gunn and Cordy weren't lovers?

Then she just had to try to make the other woman notice her.

She had been in love with the beautiful woman since she had arrived at the hotel.

But then she had thought that she was with Gunn. Faith just wanted her to be happy so she hadn't told her, but now... 'Now you can make you move! Come on, girl!' With that in mind she walked over to Cordelia and touched her shoulder.

Suddenly there was something akin to electricity between them and they looked into each others eyes.

Without conscious mind they leaned towards each other and their lips meet.

Giles looked in shock from Wesley, who was leaning against the man introduced as Gunn, to Cordelia who was kissing Faith.

Just then he felt arms come around him, pulling him against a hard chest he immediately recognized. "Ethan!"

Whirling around without pulling out of the arms he saw his lover's face right in front of him. The crazy warlock that had tried to hurt the people he cared about was gone and his old lover was back!

Giles grabbed Ethan's face and crushed their mouths together in a desperate attempt to stop the tears of happiness to spill over. They kissed with a passion none of them had thought possible.

Ethan could just stand there and accept the passion as well as the happiness spreading inside him.

Xander was happy that everyone else was happy.

But he couldn't stand to see them this happy while he himself was so miserable. So he went to the kitchen to make tea and coffee for the others.

He was leaning against the counter when he heard the door open and suddenly he felt two sets of arms around him.

Angel and Spike had seen Xander's dejected look as he went to the kitchen. Knowing that the young man probably felt lonely they gave him a few minutes to compose himself before following him.

As they saw him leaning dejectedly on the counter, lost in his own thoughts, they couldn't hold back and embraced him. Something seemed to snap into place because this felt as if it had been destined to be.

"Xander are you all right?" Angel asked.

"No. I'm happy that they all have somebody to love. I just wish that somebody could love me. But I'm just a freak and useless." Xander knew he was babbling, but it seemed he couldn't stop. He trusted them and felt safe. As long as they didn't know that he was in love with them everything would be alright.

"How can you say that nobody loves you? Giles loves you like a son. Oz and Tara love you like a brother. And what about Peaches and me? We love you, you stupid git!" Spike shouted overcome by hurt and anger. 'He didn't even notice we're in love with him!'

The young man was stunned, 'They love me?'

Angel saw that Xander had difficulties believing them and leaned down to kiss Xander's lips tenderly. It was hard to pull away from that tempting mouth, but he traded places with Spike as it was Spike's turn. Where Angel's kiss had been tender and loving, Spike's was fierce and full of passion.

Xander opened his eyes when Spike pulled away and sucked in a startled breath when he saw the most beautiful sight ever, right in front of him. Spike and Angel kissed to show Xander that they were all equal.

"I love you, too, have for a long time. But I didn't think you would love me back so I didn't say anything..." Xander would have continued but Angel and Spike embraced him.

And for the first time in their lives they felt safe and complete.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Nearly There **

Tara sat dejectedly in her chair. Once she had felt loved by Willow, but now she knew that the other woman just used her to become stronger, to gain knowledge and power.

Despite knowing this, she couldn't leave her, because then she would be alone.

That was how she thought it would be months ago. But now she knew that Xander, Giles and especially Oz would stand up for her rather than for Willow or Buffy.

Since then she saw them with different eyes. They had taken the place of her family, and she considered them her real family.

Xander was her dear older brother, and she loved him like he was-always joking, but serious when it came down to business. He had a brilliant mind when it came to strategy, languages or demons; he listened to her rambling about magic and everything that came to her mind. She felt so comfortable with him that she had even sung for him once, something she had never done before in front of another living, or unloving, being. Xander had applauded her and assured her that she had a beautiful voice and that she should think about singing while Giles played the guitar on their next meeting.

Giles was her father. She'd never thought about her biological father the way she thought about Giles. Tara knew that Rupert Giles loved them and protected them against everything they couldn't fight off. The three young people shared these feelings towards Giles. He was their leader, their father and they would do everything to make him proud and happy.

That left Oz. She couldn't describe what she felt towards the man. When they meet for the first time she had been scared of him, but back then she had been frightened by everything. Now she just knew that she felt as if she wasn't complete when he wasn't near, something she had never felt for Willow. Purer and more beautiful than everything her magic had ever given her.

Just like at this moment.

She saw that everyone in the room seemed to catch up on the emotional atmosphere and they confessed their love to their loved one.

First were the three wizards who had entered the shop earlier.

Tara knew they could trust them, but as the wolf had gotten out and growled she was a bit frightened. Just as she had been prepared to erect a barrier between the men and the rest she felt an arm around her shoulder and recognized Oz. He was growling more quietly and she doubted that anybody could hear it.

Just as suddenly as it had started it was over and they revealed their love for each other to the group and it seemed that all wanted to follow their example.

First Wesley and Gunn, then Cordy and Faith. Finally Giles and Ethan. And if she guessed right Xander, Angel and Spike.

Now she sat here next to Oz and didn't know what to do.

She knew that she loved him since she had gotten to know him better. 'But what you confess and he rejects you?'

Without her knowledge a tear escaped her eye.

***************

Oz was sitting there silent as always when others were around. He knew that everyone had found their soul-mate. Now he just had to convince Tara that he was hers.

Oz knew deep down that he had loved her since he first laid his eyes on her. But he had been blind with his jealousy because of Willow. Now he knew that he had been jealous because he couldn't have Tara due to Willow.

A few weeks back Tara told them that she didn't love Willow anymore and thought that the witch was just with her because she wanted something.

The red haired boy knew that she was right. Willow had changed over the years and not for the best. She was now more manipulative and bitchy. Oz thought that she didn't deserve someone as lovely and wonderful as Tara.

But despite all that Tara didn't leave Willow. 'She doesn't want to be alone! Does she know that we're there for her if she should ever leave Willow?' Oz thought as he looked over to the blond witch. What he saw shocked him to the core and he could hear his wolf howling inside in grief. His beautiful and strong Tara had tears trailing down her face.

Without conscious thought he leaned forward to kiss them away. As his mouth touched her skin she couldn't hold back a sigh and turned her head so that her mouth was touching his fully.

*****************

Sirius could feel the rightness in everything around them when he saw the pairs coming together.

Severus seemed a bit impatient as he cleared his throat loudly and drew everyone attention.

"Now that everybody is happy, could we start with the prophecy?" he snarked, his voice full of sarcasm.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and they looked chagrined till they suddenly started laughing. The tension had been too much and now it released itself in the laughter.

Snape stood there looking a bit sour until his two mates hugged him and his lips began to twitch.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: The Solution **

After deciding that the shop wasn't meant to hold a meeting with so many people they drove over to Giles house and sat down either on the couch or the chairs Giles produced from his cellar.

Before starting with the prophecy Remus took Angel and Spike aside, "I am sorry for my behaviour back at the shop. You've got to understand that I just found them and am frightened that I will lose them to death or..." Before he could continue Angel interrupted him.

"We know how you feel. Xander belongs to us and we know that he is strong on his own but compared to us he is so fragile. He could get hurt easily by something that wouldn't even slow us down. It is the same for you. Your mate, Severus, seems pretty strong on his own. But he wears a mask to keep everyone at a distance. Your other mate on the other hand seems fragile, like some harsh words could hurt him so deeply that it would destroy him. I know now that you three are powerful wizards but it is what I think when I look at him. Just the same as Xander."

Spike nodded his head in agreement and cast a look towards Sirius. "Something happened in the past. He had been hurt too often and is scared to show what he really feels or thinks. He looks a bit confused like he can't believe that there is somebody there for him. He probably thinks that he has to be strong all the time. It's almost the same I went through before I got together with Angel. If you don't show weakness it can't be used against you." While normally brash and seemingly insensitive Spike felt connected to these men and really wanted to help. 'And for Xander, of course. He said he feels as if he should know this man.'

Remus was speechless. He hadn't thought that the two vampires were so good at reading people.

"You are right, both of you. Thirteen years ago our best friend and his wife were killed and we thought another friend as well. The whole world thought it was Sirius. I believed it, too. He was put into prison for twelve years until he escaped. Then Siri explained it to me and it was shocking to discover that the one who was apparently killed after he discovered the murder of Lily and James was not only not dead but also a traitor. Siri hasn't recovered yet. In the eye of the public he is still a criminal."

"Then it is normal that he is frightened. He thinks that you could change your mind and leave him. Keep him save and let him know that you still love him," said a clear voice behind them. As they turned they saw Tara looking sadly towards Sirius.

"Mister Snape wanted me to get you so that we can start with the prophecy," she explained before turning around and taking a seat on a chair next to Oz.

As they all sat Severus produced a scroll for everyone to read.

After everybody finished he began to explain what they knew. "The First is Sirius. He was wronged in the past and is named after a star. His mates are Remus and I. Remus is a werewolf and in the wizarding world this is called a dark creature. It also fits with the gentle heart. The other mate am I, because I am connected towards our enemy," he rolled up his sleeve and showed them his dark mark.

"The Third is Sirius' nephew, Harry Potter. He rescued the wizarding world by reflecting back the killing curse Voldemort threw at him and killed his body in the process, that was sixteen years ago. He received a magical scar and is now bound to the dark lord. He receives visions and stronger feelings through his bond. His mates are Lucius Malfoy, another spy for Dumbledore, who is hated by most witches and wizards, and Tom Riddle. He is currently our enemy but due to the prophecy it seems that the evil will leave him and turn him back into a human being. Just the evil inside him will be destroyed."

"We don't really know who the Fourth is, but we know who the mates are. There is Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son, he is similar to his father, hiding behind arrogance and spitefulness. Then there is Blaise Zabini, he is brilliant and already Draco's boyfriend. As for the fourth; the headmaster is searching the whole school for a boy with a sword shaped mark and signs of abuse. Whoever was abused will now get help. We hope to uncover every abuse in the process."

Listening to Remus explanation of the fourth child the Sunnydale and LA crew saw certain aspects that assured them of their part in this prophecy.

"The next stanza indicates that the ritual can't be resolved only around this group. It mentions a light witch...that has to be you, Tara. You are the only witch we know now that Wills isn't really a light one anymore. And it seems that you and Oz are destined to be together," Xander concluded.

Tara and Oz blushed but held his gaze as they clasped their hands together. Oz continued, "The second seemed to mention Giles and Ethan. Because they were together in the past and are together again."

Ethan grinned at this. He had his Ripper back and everything was going to be alright.

"Third are Wesley and Mr. Gunn. Wesley as it seems has trouble seeing his own worth and Gunn works for Angel," Tara mentioned after reading the next part of the prophecy again.

Both men just nodded.

"Seems to be a safe bet that the last is the slayer and Cordelia, right pet?" Spike winked at Faith and Cordelia. Both grinned back at him wickedly before Cordy pulled her girlfriend into a kiss.

"Seems that way, Fangless" Faith replied after Cordy released her. Coming back to herself she remembered the still missing parts, "But who is the second?"

"That would be Xander, together with Angel and Spike. It says „_Second will be the one out of the environment of evil in the normal world who has shown compassion, courage and love to no end." _That is Xander, because I don't know anybody else that would help whether he could or not.

_The mates shall be both past evils, one with a soul, the other with a device it got to do no harm, but which will be destroyed once they bond. These shall go with all the others to the world of wonders." _His mates are both vampires with a dark past and Angel is the one with a Soul and Spike has the Chip," ended Giles.

"Spike! That means that the chip will be destroyed once the prophecy is fulfilled," Xander exclaimed excited. Then he suddenly stilled. "Will you kill us once it is destroyed?" he asked quietly.

"No! Pet, you all are my family. I love you and Angel. And I know that you love them, even when they are gits sometimes. But I'd never hurt them, because then I would lose you two," Spike explained gently.

The others could see how much he had changed since he had moved in with Angel.

Wesley cleared his throat, "Well, now that we have the solution for the greatest part of the prophecy I would say we should go to Hogwarts and try to find the last mentioned Fourth."

Inside he was excited like a child. 'The wizarding world! I'll be able to go there, with Gunn!' He couldn't wait for the trip to start.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Problems **

"How do we travel to Hogwarts? Where is it?" Wesley asked excited. He still couldn't believe that he would go to the ancient wizarding world.

„We will travel to the town border and then use a portkey. We did the same thing as we came here. We can't apparate because of the too long distance. So we used a portkey and then a taxi," Remus told him.

"When should we be ready?" Xander asked. He had a few things he wanted to take with him as he wasn't sure he would ever come back to Sunnydale. 'Maybe I can stay with Angel and Spike in LA?'

"It depends on how much time you need to get ready," Severus replied calmly. Somehow he liked the group without any reservation, like he would have in the past. They were similar to them. Always fighting a desperate fight to ensure the safety of a world that didn't even appreciate them for what they were doing. Xander reminded him of Sirius when they were in school. Always joking and flirting, but thoughtful when he thought things through.

"I would like to pack my books in case we have need for them," Giles said. He didn't like the thought of leaving his possessions behind for Willow to take them.

"That is no problem, Mr. Giles. We will shrink them and you can pack as much as you need!" Sirius said shyly, not trusting these people enough just yet to be himself. He still was nervous around Xander because he felt too familiar. And the others were a bit intimidating. He felt as if he should be a bit stronger but couldn't muster up the strength.

"You don't need to be so formal, Mr. Black. My name is Rupert Giles. Just call me Rupert or Giles like the children do." Giles saw that Sirius Black seemed to be a bit uneasy when such a large group was around him.

'Probably because of his years in prison,' he thought. Earlier he had heard the incident years ago when Lupin had talked to Angel and Spike. Just then he had recognized Sirius from the picture that was published three years ago. But now he knew that the man had been wrongly accused and imprisoned. The man was a tormented soul, suffering from the after-effects of such harsh treatment.

"Sirius, you go with Angel's group to help them pack everything. Remus will go with the others while I stay to help Rupert. That way we'll be able to finish earlier and won't run into the bitch from earlier and her friend," Severus concluded. He was not happy that he wouldn't be with his lovers but this way they would be able to leave sooner. He hated the idea of being on the Hellmouth too long.

Remus saw the logic in the splitting but wasn't so happy either.

Sirius just nodded and went to the door to go. Just as he reached it he felt two sets of hands on his arms and was suddenly turned around. There before him stood his lovers with a look that told him he should better be back soon.

He couldn't hold their gazes anymore and leaned forward to kiss them, and reassure himself.

"If something happens you use the portkey to the hotel. Don't do anything that would put you into danger or we will kick your arse. Do you understand?" Severus asked him. It should probably make him feel uneasy that Sev threatened him but it gave him a warm feeling. Just to know that they cared…

Giving each of them a kiss he turned towards the others and saw similar faces as they said their Goodbyes.

Finally everyone was ready and Angel led them to their Hotel.

Remus went with Tara, Oz and Xander, while Severus remained with Giles and Ethan.

*******************

Sirius was nervous as they came to the hotel. Angel and Spike didn't have much to pack but the two girls had much more than he had imagined possible. Gunn had only a few clothes and a few weapons while Wesley had mostly books with him.

Despite the quantity of the girls' clothes it was packed away easily. Siri shrunk everything and packed it in a pocket.

On their way back the air suddenly seemed to change and just as he turned around to ask Angel, he was grabbed from behind. He managed to glance at the others and saw them busy with fighting for their lives against vampires. The arm across his throat tightened his hold before a tongue suddenly licked across his cheek.

"You smell different; what are you?" a dark and hoarse voiced hissed in his ear.

"Not tasty," Sirius exclaimed while grabbing his wand from his pocket and forcefully thrusting it into the vampire's face.

It let out a pain-filled scream and Sirius managed to get loose and sprung away from it. When he turned around he saw that he had managed to impale the right eye.

Suddenly the vampire composed itself and sprung forward, grabbing Sirius by the throat and lifting him up.

"SIRIUS!" Angel bellowed as he saw the master of the vampire nest grab the wizard again. He tried to get to him, but these weren't fledglings, they were childer!

Spike heard Angel's shout and saw the master vampire pull Sirius closer. He knew that the others would never be able to forgive them if he was killed and sprung forward. Instead of hitting his intended target he was intercepted by another female vampire who immediately began to claw at his face.

Slowly Sirius focussed on the vampire holding him. That thing looked so superior that Sirius had to kick him in the crotch. He wrenched himself free again and detected his wand on the pavement behind the vampire. Diving down he felt fingers closing around his biceps just as his fingers closed around his wand. "Hostilis congelo!" Suddenly time seemed to slow down until it came to an abrupt halt as he used a spell he hadn't known before. The vampires, with the exception of Angel and Spike, stopped moving entirely while his new friends moved freely.

They hesitated for a second before quickly staking all of them. Just as they finished with the master time started flowing again and the vampires exploded into ashes.

Swaying on his feet, drained of all energy he had, Sirius fell to his knees before collapsing onto the pavement.

Spike caught him just as he was about to smack head first into the ground.

Surprised, they looked at each other. Sirius had held his own against a Master Vampire. And now Sirius lay there cradled in Spike's arms.

Angel quickly looked him over and found bruises already appearing on the throat. The blood on his collar didn't seem to be his.

At his questioning look Faith said, "That's not sleeping beauty's. Rammed his wand into the master's eye. Got his little stick all bloody." Faith laughed at her description and Spike snickered along with her while the others just groaned at the innuendo.

"Let's go back. There is nothing left for us to do." Despite no other visible wounds Angel knew that Remus and Severus would declare them guilty.

************

With Remus things went smooth. First they'd gone to Xander's apartment where the young man packed a few personal things and clothes.

Then they had gone to Oz's house for some clothes and his guitar.

But as they arrived at Buffy's house to get Tara's things they grew tense. They didn't know if the girls were home or not.

When they opened the door and everything was dark relief flooded them.

Tara made quick work and packed everything she owned because she would never go back to this house and to Willow. Oz helped her with the magical items while Xander packed all of Willows books and ingredients to make sure that she did not try something.

That took the most time but after an hour they were ready to go. Just as they went downstairs they could hear someone open the front door.

Without thinking Remus grabbed their hands and activated the portkey.

***************

Severus had the most difficult task before him. There were so many books that were old which he had to wrap up before he shrunk them. The progress was very slow as Severus found copies of books that were forbidden at Hogwarts and even originals that he had never heard of.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

Giles went to see who it was. When he came back he was pale. Behind him were Wesley, Angel, Gunn, Cordy and Faith. But when he saw Spike he only saw Sirius lying still in his arms.

He lost all mind and threw away the book he was holding.

Just as Spike laid Siri on the couch Sev was already there, carefully arranging his lovers limp body to look him over for injuries. As he discovered the marks on his lover's throat he sprung up and whirled on them, "What happened? It can't be that difficult to pack things!" he spat at their startled faces.

Even Faith didn't dare make fun of it. All of them saw the fear of loosing his mate in the man's eyes.

Angel stepped forward trying to calm the man's rage, "We were on our way back as we suddenly were under attack. A whole nest of Vampires and a Master Vampire, we didn't see them coming until the master had already grabbed them. We were fighting, trying to get to Sirius when suddenly they didn't move anymore."

"We think that Sirius used a spell, because while we were able to move freely the attacking vampires remained frozen. We staked them and when the spell ended they exploded into dust. I think he used too much power. He looked surprised when the vampires stopped moving," Wesley told him.

Severus calmed down a bit as he heard that Siri was probably just exhausted. But the marks on him were turning blue and shocked Severus discovered that he wanted to cry.

"How did he get this marks?" he asked more gently now as if not to wake his sleeping mate.

„He was caught by the throat after he put his wand into the vampire's eye and the vampire tried to strangle him. But Sirius kicked him in the nuts!" Faith exclaimed proudly. She knew that the other man wasn't weak just a bit unsure of himself.

Severus nodded and sent a bit of his own magic into Sirius to try and detect other injuries. Minutes later he stopped as he only found that Sirius magic was depleted. Before Sev could say anything else the door opened and the other part of their group entered.

****************

To say they were shocked as they weren't in Buffy*s house anymore would be an understatement.

"We used a portkey to out hotel room. This way we can reach destines quicker, but we need to know the place we want to go, at least the creator of the portkey does," Remus explained before urging them back to Rupert's house.

They made it there without any fight. But when they opened the door they saw that they were the last to arrive.

Remus entered the room as the last and stopped cold.

There on the couch lay Siri with Sev beside him. He growled in the back of his throat and jumped forward. Everyone present was prepared and they didn't stand in his way.

Sev was a bit nervous as Remus leaned towards him and sniffed him. Then he licked his cheek and mouth as if to reassure him. But as he looked at Siri his eyes darkened.

His mate was hurt and he would kill whoever did it.

Then he saw the marks on him. Handprints on his throat.

He threw his head back and howled out his grief. Then he leaned down and licked Padfoot's face as if to wake him. And really after a few minutes Siri began to wake.

************

Sirius felt something wet on his face and as he opened his eyes he saw Remus looming over him with Severus just behind him.

He tried to tell Moony to stop licking him but his throat hurt.

And suddenly he knew everything that had happened before he fainted. 'Shit! I fainted like a schoolgirl!'

"Siri, are you alright?" Sev asked with so much worry in his eyes that it nearly broke his heart. He could only nod as he still felt like something was strangling him. Just breathing hurt and speaking would have to wait. Moony was just looking at him as if he tried to see if he was really alright.

Siri decided that his lovers had to hear him speak and tried it again, "Yes, I am alright. Now that you two are here with me," he croaked out. Sev stood up and started to search for something in his cloak. He found what he was searching for and uncorked the vial.

"Drink it, Siri," he held out the healing potion and took out a cream to rub it gently on the marks.

They vanished completely in just a few minutes. Just then did Moony calm down enough to stop growling. He leaned down and began to stroke Siri's hair while Sev stroke his throat. They had to be sure that their mate was alright. They leaned down and cuddle him just to hear and feel him breath.

After more than half an hour they were satisfied and began to stand up, while they forbid Siri just that.

"You stay here until we finish," Remus said to the pouting Sirius.

"But I am alright!" Sirius exclaimed. The healing potion had worked and he didn't feel any pain. Also he hated to be mothered by his lovers.

"Siri, you used a lot of your power to freeze the time for the vampires. I know that you are exhausted. So please stay here a bit, for us." Sev knew he was manipulative, but it was for Siri's best.

Sighing Sirius lay back on the couch until it was time to go.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: On the Way **

Giles had already called three taxis, that way they could leave their cars in the safety of Giles garage and travel a bit more comfortable.

Minutes before their means of transport were due to arrive, the Sunnydale and LA group decided to say their goodbyes to the Hellmouth their own way. That was the reason why Sirius stood outside with Severus and Remus when a voice interrupted their quite discussion.

"Look what we have here! If these aren't the faggots from earlier!" Buffy was standing there with her hands on the hips. She had only seen Sev, Siri and Remy. The others were still inside but Remus could hear their attention shift to the happening in front of the house. Now they stood on the door step, but in a way so that the girls couldn't see them.

"Well, if this isn't bitchy and her friend! Any successful in finding friends?" Sirius was so angry. First those two insulted his lovers and now they were just cruel and plain dumb. And they had the gall to call them faggots. In the background he could see Giles and the others with dark looks on their faces.

"Who are you calling a bitch?! While you may be good looking you are certainly lacking in the intelligence department, mister! You spread your legs for such creatures; they are so ugly and dark. You could do better with us. We could make you feel so good! And don't forget that we are smarter and more beautiful!" Willow sneered.

The others were shocked. To hear such things from Willow was even more shocking than from Buffy. But it made one thing clear... after the prophecy was solved they wouldn't come back. Let those two rot here.

Severus was so furious that sparks were coming from the wand he clenched in his right hand. These tramps thought they were allowed to judge others like they were really better than everyone else. They insulted his lovers and tried to take Sirius away from them.

Enough was enough!

He caught Sirius in his arms and proceeded to kiss him breathless.

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH THE MAN I WANT!" Buffy yelled as she ran towards them. But she hadn't thought about Remus and was halted in her steps when he punched her...with all his strength.

He hadn't done that ever before, but it felt so good to just punish her for the things she said and the things she's done to their new friends. Normally he wouldn't ever hurt a woman, but she was threatening his mates and just a whore!

***************

Turning around Remus heard chanting coming from the witch. Before he had the chance to get out his wand, Severus reacted so fast that nobody saw him turning and throwing a spell.

Suddenly Willow's chanting stopped. Her lips were still moving and continued to do so for several more seconds before it dawned on her that she couldn't speak anymore; she was mute. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the dark man standing in front of her. When her eyes locked with his own gaze, Severus started a spell to bind her powers, this way she would never be able to use it.

Remus went over to Buffy who was sitting on the street, a bit dazed by the punch that had come out of nowhere. She hadn't thought that he would be that strong. Now he started chanting as well. Taking the power of the slayer from her and directing it into Faith, who felt whole for the first time in her life.

After they completed the prophecy every evil would be gone and the Slayer would never be needed again. Had she been a better human she would have been famous after the war. But now...

…now this honour would fall to the last living slayer, Faith.

***************

Sirius just stood there. His lovers were resolute with their punishment. And he could see the approval in the faces of the others.

But he had been too weak again.

He could never do anything right without his lovers.

Suddenly Buffy was on her feet again. She had seen the others and ran to them.

"Giles! Did you see what they did?"

"Angel! What are you doing here? And why is this impotent vamp with you?" she sneered. And without pausing she turned on Xander.

"And you stood here and pissed your pants while they tried to beat us." Buffy did not see the hurt or anger that flickered across Xander's face.

"Tara, you have to help Willow, now!" Buffy commanded as she pointed at her fuming mute friend.

"Wow, Cordy, look at you! Each time I see you, you look more like a hooker! Same goes for you, Faith. And Wussley...just as useless as before, hmm! You all are probably here because you need my help! So what is it, so that I can take Angel away...um, so that we can defeat it?"

Now that she insulted every single one of her friends, former friends, they were determined to never come back.

"Buffy, Willow, we are leaving! Be happy with your lives, because you won't be powerful ever again. You should now better than to insult someone that is more powerful than you. You are now as weak as a normal human, Buffy. Remus here gave your power to their rightful owner, Faith. And Willow, Severus bound your magic so that you can never use it! He is the only one that could release it again, but I doubt he will do that after you tried to take Sirius away from him and Remus," Giles ended with glee in his voice. He now understood that it would all end here. All the abuse they had taken from the two girls just because they wanted to help and thought that they couldn't leave Buffy with her task.

Now it ended, right here on the Hellmouth where everything had started.

**************

"What do you mean? You can't leave you are MY Watcher and have to work for me!" Buffy was furious. How dare these losers to plan to leave?!

"Are you really that dumb? Don't you understand what he is saying, little girl?" Ethan sneered.

Before Buffy could turn on him Giles interrupted, "Buffy, you have changed so much over the years. We won't be coming back. There's a prophecy about the end of all evil and I must say that I'm happy that you have no part in it! I don't know why we allowed the both of you to treat us like that. You are just two little girls that are too self involved to see anything behind their own noses. So... don't call us. We won't be back!" That said they began to climb into the cars.

Xander with Angel, Spike, Cordy and Faith.

Tara with Oz, Wesley and Gunn.

Giles with Ethan, Severus, Remus and Sirius.

**************

Buffy stood there and couldn't believe that her group had left.

Behind her she could hear Willow standing up. Than cursing as the witch failed to make the cars stop.

Slowly Giles words reached their minds. Normal?

No Witch and no Slayer ever again.

Weak and without any powers.

They looked at each other and screamed!

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Hogwarts

After an hour of driving the taxis came to a halt way beyond the distance the hellmouth's power could reach.

Climbing out of the taxis they paid and send them on their way. The Hellmouth crew looked around, seeing nothing but landscape.

"What now?" Xander asked.

"Now we'll give each pair this." Severus held up an old shoe. "This is a portkey. After we activate it you'll be transported into the vicinity of Hogwarts. Not into the castle because of the wards. So just stay wherever you find yourself, we will find you again."

With that said he gave each of them shoe. They looked surprised but then there was a tugging sensation and everything went black.

* * *

When the spinning stopped and they landed hard on the ground they could see that they weren't in Sunnydale anymore.

"Toto, we are not in Kansas anymore!" Xander exclaimed.

It was dark all around them, some distance away a weak light shone from a village. The moon illuminated a path, just as the three wizards literally fell from the heavens. Instead of a hard landing like their own they slowly glided down until their feet touched the grass.

"Let's go. Just a few minutes then we will be able to see Hogwarts," Sirius said. He was excited to be home and see Harry again.

Walking in silence as the tension and anticipation mounted the felt the tingle of entering a shield of some kind. They had just passed the wards that protected Hogwarts from muggles.

"Oh fuck me!" Faith exclaimed when she saw the castle appear in front of them. The others were speechless. Whatever they thought the school would be like, this wasn't it.

Xander could barely squelch his eagerness as they neared the castle. Due to his job at the construction site he loved buildings and wanted to see everything in this beautiful old castle.

The magic in the air touched and saturated them. Making them tingle and tremble. The doors opened and they entered Hogwarts, school of wizards and witches.

* * *

As the children wouldn't return until the next day they decided to see the headmaster immediately. That way they would also be able to see Poppy about her success in checking of the students records.

"We should go and see the Headmaster to introduce you, that way he can decide where you will be staying," Remus said. He was eager to a shower and for some alone time with his new lovers.

Severus led the way to the Gargoyle that hid the stairwell to Dumbledore's office. The Gargoyle jumped out of the way without Severus having said the password.

That was expected. The Headmaster had to have known that they'd arrived. The wards wouldn't have let the vampires pass otherwise. Same for Oz. Faith and Tara wouldn't have had any problems just like the other muggles, but it was still a possibility that due to their association they would have been repelled by the wards.

"Ah, Severus, Sirius and Remus, come in. And who would you all be?" asked a kind voice behind the desk.

The others were shocked. This old man is the strongest wizard in the whole world? He seemed to be a bit senile and wore pretty colourful robes, beside him stood an elderly stern looking woman.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall may I introduce the people from Sunnydale and LA whom will be able to help with the prophecy. These are Tara McClay, a natural witch and her partner, Daniel Ozbourne, a werewolf. Next are Rupert Giles, watcher of the former Slayer and Ethan Rayne, former warlock. Cordelia Chase, seer for the PTB and the current Slayer, Faith. Next are Alexander Harris and his mates Angel and Spike. Last but not least Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, former Watcher of Faith and now demon Hunter and his mate Charles Gunn," Remus introduced them.

"Thank you all for coming here. We really appreciate your help in this matter. Lemon drop, anyone?" Albus asked handing them a bowl with candy. "Severus, were you able to solve the riddle?"

Albus knew just by looking at these people that they were all part of the prophecy. He could feel the power they emitted and the connection between them was almost palpable.

"Yes, Albus. As you know Siri is the first with Remy and I as his mates. Second is Xander with Angel and Spike. The third is Harry with Lucius and Tom. We don't know who the fourth is, but his mates will be Draco and Blaise. The others around are Tara and Oz, Giles and Ethan, Wesley and Gunn and finally Cordy and Faith. Now we just have to find the fourth and think of a way to reach Lucius. Then we'll be able to start the prophecy." When he said it like this it didn't even seem that impossible anymore.

"How will we tell Harry that his mates will be Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle?" Sirius asked worried. He didn't want Harry to be unhappy or to hate him because of this.

"While you were away there were a few revelations. Sirius, please sit down. As you know Harry is sixteen and the most powerful wizard not only his age, he may even become stronger than me with more training. Anyway, it seems that he took a lover a few months ago. As fate willed it, it's Lucius. And Lucius seems to really love him as well. After we discovered the relationship Harry was frightened because he had another secret...his love for Tom." All were shocked by Albus revelation. The Hero was in love with the devil!

"But, Albus...how can that be?" Remus asked dumbfounded.

"Tom and Harry are bound together due to their magical connection. Their subconscious brings them together in their dreams. So we only have to bring them together and the evil will leave Tom and then the whole world!"

* * *

After a few minutes of silence there was a knock on the door and as it opened Sirius could see Poppy.

"Poppy Pomfrey, may I introduce you to our helpers and new friends." They were introduced to her and she immediately took a liking to them. They seemed to be good people.

"Albus, we've finished with all the files of all current students. He wasn't mentioned anywhere but there are a few students that never were in the hospital wing and I made a list. So we just have to examine them and look for any scars and marks."

"I am sorry, but if this boy has any marks he won't let himself be examined voluntary," Tara remarked shyly. She knew that it was hard to trust anybody when you had problems with your family and never learned to trust people.

"You are right, dear. But if we say that it is an examination because of a poison he will have no choice." Poppy was determined. She would not allow one of her students to be abused.

„Alright, Poppy, the children will be back tomorrow. I'll let the heads of the houses know that they should send the students you wrote down to the hospital wing." Albus looked at Minerva and saw her nod. "Sirius, I trust that you won't have a problem staying in the dungeons with Severus and Remus? Our guests will be there as well, in their own rooms, mind you. We wouldn't want anyone to see them accidentally, would we?" With that they were dismissed.

* * *

As the door closed behind the group Minerva looked at her husband.

"Do you think we will find the boy and be able to help him? He should have trusted us enough to come to us with his problems... Do you think he could trust us in the future? And what about his mates? Will he be able to trust them?"

"I hope so, dear. I hope so..."

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: ****Fear and Reassurance**

Severus led them to the Dungeon where all of them would reside for now.

The free rooms were a bit more inside the Dungeons, that way no student would unexpectedly stumble over them.

"These will be your quarters. It was arranged that you will be paired with your respective mates. Tara, I hope it's okay that you share a room with Oz? I know that you two haven't been together before all this," Severus said quietly. He liked Tara because she was nice and shy, but she also seemed to possess a hidden strength.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Snape. I think we will be alright, right Oz?" The werewolf nodded silently.

"Good, and Tara, please call me Severus."

Tara blushed while Oz couldn't suppress a smirk from showing on his face, "Thank you, Severus."

* * *

"We'll leave you now. Tomorrow at eight o'clock we will get you for breakfast. At noon the students will arrive and then Poppy will start her examinations. Before that, Severus, you will have to speak with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini. Sirius, you and me will talk to Harry and Lucius," Remus told them.

"Good Night!" they chorused and went to their rooms.

* * *

Once inside their new rooms Tara couldn't ignore giddy feeling in her stomach. It seemed like Mr. Sna... 'Severus' she reminded herself, liked her. He was concerned for her. It was new for her that somebody she didn't know was worrying for her. To her magical senses he felt like Giles. He acted overprotective and concerned for her wellbeing…

…like she always thought a father should act.

* * *

As Severus, Remus and Sirius arrived at Severus' quarters they were too tired to eat or talk. They just wanted to fall into bed. But it was awkward because Severus led them to his own bedroom and began to undress. Remus followed his example and took of his shoes. This was when he looked at Sirius and saw him blushing and looking anywhere but at the two of them.

"Siri, don't you want to sleep? Or is it that you don't want to sleep here with us?" Remus asked gently. Sirius seemed to be insecure again. How could it be that Remus had known him such a long time and had never known how shy and insecure his friend could be?

"NO! I want to sleep here...with you two. But I don't know if I should...Because of nightmares you know..." Sirius remembered the last time he had a nightmare just two days ago in front of Sev's fireplace. What if he hurt someone? They would hate him!

"We will hold the nightmares at bay, Sirius. You can trust us. Please come to bed." Severus voice calmed him, still a bit hesitant he took of his clothes and promptly blushed as their eyes travelled over his body. Like two starving men...

"Please...Don't look at me like that." Sirius was a bit ashamed. How could they want him? Even after seeing his weak body with the scars on his chest.

"You are beautiful, Padfoot. These scars can't hide it. Tomorrow we will brew you a scar reducer and they will vanish." Severus eyes held a sad look as they saw what had been done to the man he loved.

"You would really do that, Sev?"

"Yes. But I will need a bit of your blood. To be honest, the potion I'll have to brew is considered dark because it uses the blood of the recipient and not the caster. But it will heal all scars without exception. I can brew it while talking to Draco and Blaise."

"Thank you, Severus. It means so much to me that you would do this," with that Siri lay down on the bed and Remus and Severus climbed in on either side of him. They cuddled him to their chests and held hands with each other.

They fell asleep in this position, each man feeling safer and comforted than ever before. Not even nightmares dared to disturb them this night.

* * *

*******KNOCK KNOCK***

'Too early,' Severus' sleepy mind mumbled to him. Half asleep he registered the warm body in front of him and nuzzled his face against the neck. Moaning as the scent of the body reached his nostrils and reminded him of the identity of the man in his arms 'Sirius,' he tightened his embrace and pulled himself against the muscular back. His hands wandered down the chest, stroking the abs and feeling slowly hardening nubs when he came into contact with Sirius nipples.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Forcing his eyes open Severus looked into the amused eyes of his other lover, Remus.

Smirking down at the Severus' dazed look Remus leaned over Sirius and greeted him with a gentle kiss, "Good Morning, love."

"Mmh, morning."

"I see that you've discovered the joys of waking up to Sirius?"

"Definitely."

"You're not coherent this early, are you Sev?"

"Not really."

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Severus sat up irritated, hating to loose the contact with Sirius, and grabbed his wand from the nightstand.

"Tempus," surprised Severus looked at the time before hurriedly climbing out of the bed. "Shit! We forgot to set the alarm!"

One look at the clock confirmed that it was already ten o'clock in the morning. They had missed breakfast and the arrival of Draco and Blaise. Surely the headmaster had sent them down for their "talk". The two boys never arrived by train as they had an image to uphold.

Hearing the commotion of Severus hurriedly leaving the room Siri became restless. He woke up to see Remus looking at the now dressed Severus in amusement.

"Don't just lie there! Hurry and get dressed. That will be Draco and Blaise."

Confused Sirius looked at the clock still projected into the air and exclaimed, "Shit, Moony we overslept! That hadn't happened since we were in school!" Harry would be here at Hogwarts in just a few hours and then...

Still a bit tired Sirius climbed out of bed, not registering the fact that Remus and Severus stopped whatever they were doing and looked him over from head to toe. Hungry gazes locked over Sirius back when he bent down to collect his jeans. 'Later!' their locked eyes promised each other.

Severus shook himself out of his lustful thought, went over to Sirius and pulled him up into his arms. "Good morning, love," he whispered in a hoarse voice while tightening his embrace and leaning down for a kiss.

When Severus finally broke the kiss Sirius was flushed and breathing harder, "Morning." Feeling another body press against his back Sirius turned his head and found himself caught in another passionate kiss.

"Morning, Padfood."

"Morning, Moony."

Clearing his throat Severus released them before stepping back slowly, "I will go and let the boys in before they decide to break in. You should get dressed, pity that." With that Severus left, his cloak billowing behind him.

Remus' gaze fixed on the sight of his impressive lover before turning back to the man still in his arms. "Wonder how he does it…"

"We could just ask him, Moony."

"And where would be the fun in that?"

Sirius laughed. He was always surprised when Remus Lupin showed his playful and mischievous side. "Come on, we really should get dressed. Don't want them to see us in our birthday suits, do you?"

Possessively Remus pulled Sirius harder against his chest before growling, "Don't even joke about this. You belong to us now. And nobody else, understood?"

Shivers ran down Sirius back. He knew he should at least be apprehensive, but he just felt loved and turned on. "Yes, yours."

Remus nodded before grabbing his hand, leading him into the bathroom.

* * *

After almost ten minutes of knocking the door finally opened and admitted Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini into their Professor's chambers. Said Professor was just wearing jeans and a black shirt, which surprised them as they had never seen him without his cloak or this mussed up.

Slytherins took always care to appear aloof and dignified, even when they knew each other like Draco and Severus knew each other.

Seeing their surprised looks Severus remarked, "Sorry, boys, I overslept and am just getting dressed. Come in and sit down in the living room." That said their Professor left hurriedly to get dressed. Just minutes later he stood in front of them again in his usual robes

A commotion in the other room brought their attention to the door leading to the bedchambers just as two men emerged through it.

"Do we want to know what is going on, Professor?" Draco asked. He only used his godfathers name when they were alone or there was just family around. Recognition set in when he looked at the men before him.

He had pulled out his wand before anyone could blink. "Black! What are you doing here? Stupo..." His spell was interrupted when something heavy landed against his chest, crashing into him and forcing him down to the floor. Draco was shocked to see his former DADA Professor crushing over him, teeth bared and ready to attack. The normally amber coloured eyes had turned gold and stared back at him with barely concealed anger and disappointment. Slowly looking over at his lover he saw him sitting stiffly on the chair with a wand trained to his head, Severus wand.

"Remus! Calm down. He didn't do anything. Severus, they are your students, pack away your wand!" Sirius Black shouted at the two of them.

Draco looked surprised at the man he only knew as his mother's cousin and a criminal before turning his eyes back to the werewolf on top of him. One moment the eyes were golden and the next they were back to their usual amber

Sheepishly Remus stood up and helped Draco back to his feet, "Sorry, Draco. But never again threaten Sirius, otherwise I can't guarantee for anything. "

Severus laid a hand on Blaise shoulder and scowled himself when the boy stiffened beneath his touch. "I too apologise, Blaise. We overreacted. There's something we have to tell you, the reason why the Headmaster sent you down. So please sit down and listen." Severus voice was gentle, but the boys could hear the urgency behind it.

"Dumbledore found a Prophecy which will end all evil in the world. We're one pair from this Prophecy, we as in Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and I."

Draco interrupted, "So you're forced to be with them because of this Prophecy?" he asked irritated. This just didn't seem right. His godfather deserved someone that loved him and not two old enemies from his school days"

Blaise hit him over the head and Draco could see the dejected look in Black's eyes. This man believed that this was the real reason for them to be together, and was hurt by it. Lupin sat there on the couch silently. Fear showed in his eyes as well as he looked at Severus for an explanation.

"No, Draco. I love them, have for a long time. We are destined to be together and I know that they love me as well!" Some fear seemed to leave the faces of the two men as well as the doubt.

"So why are we here?" asked Blaise's voice. He knew that Sirius Black wasn't guilty but that didn't mean that he would trust so easily.

"We discovered that you two are a part of the prophecy as well. Here," he gave them a copy and watch the boys read in silence.

Minutes later Draco's head jerked upwards, "You mean to tell me that I'm something akin to a sidekick?"

Blaise laughed at the incredulous look on his boyfriends face, "Drake, did you really read it? It seems that these children of fate will only be complete and come into their true powers when they bound themselves to their mates. Without them they would be normal. Do you really think you'd pass as normal?"

"No, I'm certainly not normal," Draco remarked haughtily before registering the hidden barb. "Hey!" he exclaimed before gently swatting Blaise on the head.

Remus and Sirius looked surprised Severus. Never would they have thought that Draco Malfoy would act like this!

"Anyway, we found the other people playing a role in this prophecy but the fourth, your mate. Before we continue, Sirius, come over here. I need to take a bit of your blood. And then you will please leave with Remus to look after our guests. We have neglected to take them to the great hall for breakfast."

* * *

After the former Gryffindors left Severus to collect his thoughts before continuing, "Draco, Blaise, am I correct in assuming that the two of you are together?"

"Yes, Uncle Sev, you are right?"

"The Prophecy stated that the two of you will be together with a third and that you have to protect him from whatever is hurting him. So I must ask you if there is someone else you two are seeing."

"No, just the two of us," Blaise hesitated before admitting, "But we discovered that there seemed to be mutual interest in a boy we know."

"What boy?" Severus asked. 'Could it be that simple?'

"Seamus Finnigan."

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter ****seventeen: A terrible discovery **

_**Last chapter:**_

_"The Prophecy stated that the two of you will be together with a third and that you have to protect him from whatever is hurting him. So I must ask you if there is someone else you two are seeing."_

_"No, just the two of us," Blaise hesitated before admitting, "But we discovered that there seemed to be mutual interest in a boy we know."_

_"What boy?" Severus asked. 'Could it be that simple?'_

_"Seamus Finnigan."_

* * *

_On to the new chapter:_

"Finnigan?" Severus couldn't believe it. 'A Gryffindor and a half-blood?'

"Yes, Seamus Finnigan. We don't know how it happened, but over the time we stopped playing pranks on him and began to pass notes with him. You wouldn't believe it, but he is terrible insecure presenting a mask to others, always loud and making everybody around him go crazy, just like a Slytherin. But when he is alone with us; he barley speaks. It's as if he makes such a commotion in public to distract from his real feelings and thoughts. Over the time from the last school year we became friends. He knows about Draco and me, and approves. Since the holidays started we didn't hear from him. Our letters came back unopened. And frankly, we are worried," Blaise told him.

Severus almost didn't believe them about Finnigan. The boy always appeared to laze around, to be stupid and hyperactive. 'Could it really be Finnigan? It sounds as if Seamus Finnigan is abused at home.' But without prove he couldn't do anything.

"Did he ever tell you about his home life?"

"No. He always avoids it. But what he told us is that his family doesn't really like him," Draco said a bit sad for his friend.

"Would it be possible that Finnigan is abused at home?" Severus asked as calm as he could.

"Do…do you think so, Sev?"

"Draco, think about it. He shows all symptoms of a neglected child. Has he got any scars?"

"I don't know. We saw him dressing once after Quidditch. There were no scars just a birthmark on his thigh. A sword or something..." Before he could end Severus stood up, pacing. He had to tell Albus. He had found the fourth...And their fears had come true. The boy was abused at home. 'Will he be able to love two other boys?'

Deciding to take it to the headmaster Severus said, "Come with me, boys. I think it is time you get to know the others from the Prophecy." With that he left his room with the two trailing after him.

* * *

As Severus stormed into the Headmasters office with Draco and Blaise behind him they were surprised to see that many people there.

Sirius and Remus were sitting quietly beside a calm looking Harry Potter who sat next to Lucius Malfoy.

Against the walls leaned the Sunnydale/LA Crew.

"Severus, good to see you! As you can see Mr. Potter decided to travel here with Lucius. We were just discussing the Prophecy. What about you? Have you discovered anything?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco looked surprised at his father, "Father? What are you doing here?" He had been standing behind Severus quietly but his curiosity got the better of him.

Lucius looked at his son, "Draco, during the holidays I told you the reason why I divorced your mother was that I meet someone I felt deeply about. This someone is Harry." In unusual tentatively manner he took hold of Harry's hand and laced their fingers. "Now that there is a new prophecy I decided to give up my role as a spy and help openly. Albus told me you are mentioned in it as, so here I am."

"Sorry to interrupt but what about Severus? Have you found anything?" Angel hated to disturb them but it was important for them to find the fourth.

"I believe I found out who he is. But I have to admit that I was surprised. It seems that both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini feel attracted to Mr. Finnigan!"

"Seamus?" burst Harry out. These were the first words he had spoken since Severus had entered the room. "But if I understand it right that would mean that Seamus has scars...and I never saw any on him!"

"That could be because he hides them. Victims of abuse often hide the results. And he is a wizard, even if he wouldn't be ashamed his abuser would certainly force him to hide the results to avoid being discovered," Tara mentioned in an almost to quite voice. The others could tell that she had experienced abuse herself in some degree.

"Tara, what happened to you? Who hurt you?" Oz asked, contribution dripping from every word. The other occupants of the room could hear the suppressed violence in his voice.

"Nob...Nobody!" she tried to deny, not very convincingly. While she had told Willow about the true extend of what her father and brother had done to her she never told the others.

Severus moved towards her and saw her flinch as he loomed over her. Kneeling down he took her hands gently in his own, "Tara, please tell us. It will help you heal. And you don't want to lie to Oz, right?"

Again Tara tried to deny but with all the encouraging looks she decided that they deserved the truth. "The women in my family always get abused...because we are demons..."

Here Xander interrupted "But we proved that you are human!"

"Yes, but before that I believed I deserved it. They would always control us and watch every step we make. Some were meaner than others and started to search through my clothes, always touching/groping me, brushing against me, slapping me. I was always scared when they were around." Taking a deep breath Tara continued to look at the floor hiding behind the curtain of her long blond her, "One night my father came into my room and asked me if I still was a… a vir…virgin. I told him that I was but he didn't believe me. He threw me down and undressed me. Then he touched me, to make sure I was still a virgin and then touched me some more. As he finally left I dressed and ran as fast as I could. I found my way to Sunnydale and meet you all."

"How can one find out if a girl is still a virgin?" Harry hadn't know anything about sex before he got together with Lucius and because neither of them was a girl he knew the mechanics of the act but nothing more.

The others looked a bit uncomfortable and Tara looked as if she might start crying.

"You can determine it with a spell. But as her family is non-magical he would have to penetrate her to be sure," Lucius whispered in his ear. He didn't want to embarrass the girl any more, he could see that she was scared and would rather leave. Severus liked her, obviously, so he decided to give her a chance and prove herself.

"Tara...would you please look at me?" Oz's voice trembled with feelings. He couldn't believe how much his love had suffered.

As Tara glanced shyly up he took hold of her chin.

"Do you love me, Tara?"

Tara was shocked that he would question her feelings. Out of mind she did something she had never done before. She freed her hand from Severus' grip and slapped Oz hard.

"How can you ask this? I have never loved anyone more than you! And now you question me?" Before she could storm away he took hold of her hands and pulled her on his lap. Looking into her blue, normally calm, eyes he couldn't resist and kissed her deeply.

Several heartbeats later she relaxed in his arms and began to respond to his gentle ministrations. When he finally released her Tara looked flushed and dazed. Remembering the others in the room she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Just so that you know, love, I would never question you! I just wanted you to know that I'll always love you. It is not important what was in the past. They will pay for their crimes and be punished accordingly." Taking a deep breath Oz took hold of her face, forcing her to meet his calm gaze. "I am a werewolf. I used to take drugs and I sold my body to get them. I did it because I didn't know better. We all did something we are not proud of and would rather forget. But we have to live with it." Oz ended. His friends where astonished. The had never heard the quiet boy talk so much and to admit that he sold himself for drugs only to make Tara feel better told them a lot.

Tara's eyes filled with tears and she raised her hand to touch the spot she had slapped before and leaned forward to kiss said spot.

"I am sorry, Oz. I didn't know and thought...I'm sorry love!" with that she leaped at him and hugged him tightly.

* * *

"What should we do about Mr. Finnigan?" asked Lucius after Tara and Oz released each other but stayed in a loose embrace.

"It's more likely that Harry will be able to find out more, don't you agree?" Remus suggested.

"Right, he's in the same dorm and could try to get a look in the showers. If there aren't any scars you should try 'finite incartatem' ,Harry." Sirius said. It didn't feel right to disturb the privacy of the boy like this but they just had to find out if it was him.

"But don't look to close, love," Lucius growled into his ear. He normally wasn't jealous but couldn't help himself. While the prophecy had calmed a few of his fears, not all had been diminished.

Hearing this, Harry blushed bright red, but agreed with them.

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter ****eighteen: Pain and Agony**

As Seamus entered Hogwarts he knew that something was different. The magic in the air felt somehow different. Dismissing it for the moment he went up to the dormitory he shared with Dean. Now that they were in their sixth year they had the privilege of more private rooms.

This year the holidays had seemed endless. He had been punished more often, and more violent than ever before. He had also been forbidden to even open the letters he received from Draco and Blaise, his new friends.

Because it was known that Dean was his friend, had he been forced to write back, saying that all was well. Otherwise Dean would have probably come to see him to see for himself.

When mentioned that Draco and Blaise would probably come looking for him as well he had been slapped and told that nobody was interested in him. 'Too stupid and ugly to be important for anyone to care about,' Seamus remembered the harsh word, and the hope that had been crushed when none of his friends showed up.

Ever since his mother had left in his second year his father hurt him, beat him and used him as replacement for her. He didn't know why, just that it was probably really his fault that his mother left just like his father told him.

He'd been hurt really bad this time and had to take most of the painkillers he had managed to buy himself before he could even walk without limping too bad. Then he had to make sure that his wristband was in place to activate his glamour before even leaving the house to get to Kingscross. There he had meet up with Dean and told him a well rehearsed lie about being busy all holiday.

Seamus had looked everywhere for Draco or Blaise but had not discovered them in the crowd.

The whole ride he had been uncharacteristically quiet and slept the whole time. He was tired and needed the rest to prepare himself to present the happy-go-lucky mask he had built for himself. He just needed something to eat so he wouldn't collapse.

But now sitting at the table with Harry looking concerned at him he wasn't able to eat much. Seamus didn't look up and didn't see the concerned looks he received from the Professors or the Slytherin table. Shaking himself out of the dark mood Seamus smiled and tried to crack a joke.

But instead of the distraction he had hoped it would be Harry focussed his emerald eyes on him and looked understanding at him. 'But that's impossible.'

After the feast ended he stood up and made his way back to the dorm to shower and sleep. But he didn't make it there. While rounding the corner he crashed into a hard chest.

As the painkillers had already almost stopped working and the pain was back, he cried out in pain when he landed on the floor on his back, hitting his head in the process. Hearing voices call his name he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Ethan walked with Ripper towards the Great Hall to get Harry. They had decided to not announce publically who they were or their task but also decided to not hide.

Just as the rounded the corner Ethan ran into someone. As he prepared to give this person a good ribbing he saw the boy stumble back, and not able to catch himself, falling to the floor.

Harry who had seen Seamus falling ran towards them. "SEAMUS!"

"Seamus?" Giles exclaimed. This couldn't be the boy they were looking for, could it?

Ignoring Harry Ethan said, "Ripper, we have to take him to Poppy! I can scent blood around him!" Ethan's voice booked no argument and Giles lifted the boy into his arms. As he moved down the corridor the boy moaned in pain.

Harry who was right behind them looked worriedly at Ethan, "Will he be alright?"

"I don't know. The fall hasn't been so bad. He must have been injured previously," Ethan remarked.

"Poppy!" Ethan called just as they entered the hospital wing. The Nurse came running and as she saw whom the two had brought in she hurried over to a bed and told them to lay him down.

"Rupert, Ethan, what happened to Mr. Finnigan?"

"I ran into him, he fell and he fainted," Giles said in a calm voice. This was the hurt boy they had been looking for, he was sure of that now! They would be able to help him!

"Please Rupert, call the Headmaster. The others should be here as well. I'll examine him and then tell you more. Oh and tell Severus to bring me the new potions I asked for earlier," Poppy commanded before raising her wand.

Giles and Ethan hurried away while Harry sat down next to Seamus' bed. Minutes later the door banged open as Draco and Blaise hurried inside with Severus and Lucius rushing after them. Behind them the others followed.

When Xander and Sirius arrived a current went through them as well as Harry and Seamus. Harry and Xander hissed under their breath while Sirius stiffened up and Seamus moaned in pain. The rightness, the completeness that washed over them as a part of their magic, their very life force connected them to each other surprised them. Never before had everything felt so right. Earlier when the three of them had been together in the headmasters office a tingling sensation had run through them, but now it was more like being able to feel the other three, more aware of them and their place.

As Poppy undressed Seamus they saw nothing that would indicate abuse. But angel and Spike were able to scent the rich smell of the young wizard's blood in the air as soon as they entered.

Severus ended the Glamour surrounding the still sleeping boy. What they saw was more than anyone could take.

Tara, not prepared for the sight trembled before fleeing the infirmary. Cordy looked as if she would be sick any moment as well as Xander. The others were equally affected.

Harry pressed his face into Lucius chest when he felt arms wrap comfortingly around him.

Draco as well as Blaise had tears in their eyes. Their mate was hurt really bad and someone would pay for it.

There were bruises, cuts and boot marks, hand shaped bruises stood out on his hips. Not all wounds were new. Some were years old and hadn't healed right. They could see his ribs and he looked haggard.

Poppy turned him and they could see where the brunt of the violence had gone to. His back and arse was littered with still bloody welts, burn marks and the teeth marks. But the worst they discovered was the fact that Seamus had blood trailing down the inside of his thighs, indicating he had been raped just hours earlier.

"How can someone do this?" Gunn asked. He would never understand how someone could hurt a child and find pleasure in it.

"We will have to ask him when he wakes. But we forgot to look at his thigh," Severus replied, masking his true feeling with professionalism.

"Severus, did you bring the potions I asked for earlier? I think we'll need them sooner than we thought. We will have to administer them carefully. Some bones seem to be broken and I detect some muggle painkillers in his body, his pupils are dilated and his breathing is quicker than normal, most likely a fever or just emaciation." Poppy lay down her wand and gestured for Severus to help her move Seamus carefully.

They turned Seamus flat on his back and as they looked on his thigh there seemed to be no mark...

"It is on the inside. But you shouldn't all look at him lying here naked!" Draco reprimanded them. He didn't like it when so many looked at his hurt friend!

The others glanced away when Poppy and Severus spread Seamus' thighs to get a look while all others glanced away.

"You are right, Draco. It is there!"

Just then Seamus moaned and opened his eyes.

* * *

Slowly coming back to himself; Seamus knew immediately that he was in the hospital wing. The scent and the feeling were the same as always.

As he opened his eyes he saw strange people standing around his bed and wished he could vanish from the bed.

"Seamus, how are you? Do you need something for the pain?" Madam Pomfrey asked from her place to his right. Looking around confused as to why they were all with him he registered his left hand being held. As he looked over he saw that it was Draco and Blaise. Clinging to his hand and looking worriedly at him.

"I am alright. Why am I here?"

"You collapsed in front of the great hall and opened your wounds again..." Blaise voice was filled with grieve for his friend. 'Why didn't you go to his house, like you planned?'

"You...you know about that?"

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan. We know about them and will help you," Professor Snape now stood beside Draco, looking sincere and concerned.

"Why would you help me? You hate me, I'm a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore stepped forward and leaned down to look Seamus in the eyes, "There is a prophecy, Mr. Finnigan. You are mentioned in it as well. But trust me we would be concerned for you even if you weren't a part of the prophecy. This should have never happened to you, or any other child!"

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19****: Natures magic**

Seamus watched them; indifferent to those things he had just been told. 'A prophecy…why should I be interested in that?' The pain made his movements and thinking sluggish.

"Seamus?" Harry looked down at him with sad eyes. That was too much for the hurt boy and he felt his magic acting up.

"WHAT? Haven't you seen enough? Do you need to humiliate me further? Go away! All of you!" A wind began blowing in the infirmary, gentle at first but quickly picking up.

Dumbledore tried to calm the magic with his own but wasn't successful. Only when Sirius, Xander and Harry each lay a hand on the boys arm did it calm, like a fire slowly burning down.

Looking around confused Seamus felt the three touching him. But he didn't feel his magic raging inside him like he did whenever others even only just tried to come near him. It almost felt like his magic, his very being recognized them as a part of himself.

In a trance like state Seamus raised his own hand and laid it on top of their hands. Wrapping their fingers with each others he felt his whole world stand still.

All around a calmness spread like none of them had ever known.

The ghosts residing within Hogwarts stopped their doings, the house-elves still busy with washing up and cleaning felt their ears tingle. Even the centaurs in the forest stopped looking at the stars and turned their gazes towards the castle, where a prophecy was about to start.

* * *

All present in the infirmary felt the magical flow changing directions. It no longer flew through the very air; it concentrated on the four humans holding hands.

Nature itself reacted and sent its spirits as representatives.

Out of the shadows they came:

A phoenix

A unicorn

A wolf

A dragon

Fawkes trilled excited and flew over to the other phoenix. Just as he was about to gently butt their heads together in a greeting he passed right through it.

Angel and Spike growled at the new perceived threat to Xander and their friends. These magical creatures weren't real, they were shadows itself, created by magic.

The phoenix raised its head and looked directly at Harry. Seeing the trance like state the young man was in it made its way over and hovered just in front of him.

The unicorn focussed its eyes on Seamus. The hurt boy lying still with his eyes locked onto the others. Letting out a whinny it slowly walked over to him, laying its head on the pillow, mindful of its horn.

The wolf growled at those around him before unfolding hidden wings and leaping towards the bed and sniffing at Xander. It licked the young mans hand before sitting down in front of him.

The dragon, small in comparison to the other magical creatures, let out a snarl of rage before slowly fluttering over to Sirius. Butting their heads together it sighed in relief when the man woke from the trance.

Blinking in surprise Harry, Seamus, Xander and Sirius looked at the animals in front of him.

Harry looked on in awe as the phoenix trilled a song that woke something buried deep within him. Reaching out with his hand Harry petted the gold-red head with his right hand, just as heat seemed to engulf him.

Seamus wanted to etch away from the pure unicorn, feeling as if he would corrupt it with his soiled touch. But the unicorn didn't give him a chance, instead of backing away it rubbed its snout across his cheek before slowly and gently touching its horn to his forehead. Seamus felt himself floating, water whooshing in his ear.

Xander looked proudly at the wolf. Not even feeling the slightest hesitation he reached out and gently rubbed the furred ears, making the wolf purr and the wings flap excited. Suddenly the wolf shook its head and nuzzled against Xander's left hand. A firmness in his chest made him gasp.

Sirius looked at the small dragon fluttering in front of him. It perched on his shoulder before rubbing its snout affectionately against Sirius' cheek when he petted it with his left hand, before jumping into his folded hands and rubbing its head against his chest. The howling of wind inside his mind made Sirius stagger.

The others could only look on as the four creatures neared their friends. A startled gasp escaped them each time one of those animals touched the four men – a glow emitting from the male and the animal vanishing into a glowing ball of light inside their bodies.

Just as Sirius, as the last, was touched and the small dragon vanished, they arched their backs as if in pain.

A sudden noise startled them. The sound of fire sizzling, water flowing, earth moving and wind blowing filled the castle around them.

"What the fuck!" Spike exclaimed before quickly pressing his hands over his ears, seeing the others following his lead.

Looking concerned over to their mate both vampires ran to Xander when they saw him faint, catching him before he could reach the floor.

Lucius, equally concerned for his mate whipped out his wand and quickly caught Harry, letting his float in the air before hurrying over and cradling him in his arms.

Draco and Blaise could only watch as their mate fell back onto the bed, eyes closed. But the also saw that the look of pain had vanished from his face. Each took one of his hands in their own, reassuring themselves that their lover would be fine.

Remus growled before jumping forward, catching Sirius just before he could reach the ground. Severus ran over to them and watched concerned as Remus set Siri down on the bed beside Finnigan's.

Their concentration broke as Albus remarked, "Well, that certainly was different."

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter ****20: Nosce te ipsum! ****1**

While Poppy took care of the four downed men/boys the others stood worriedly around. "Why won't they wake up, Headmaster?" Tara asked, gently stroking Xander's hair.

Sorrowful shaking his head Albus replied, "I don't know, Tara. It seems that the creatures that appeared had something to do with it."

Irritated by their inability to do something Spike interrupted, "That much is clear! But what the fuck happened!" Spike growled. Something was hurting his Xanpet! Whoever did this won't be allowed to harm him again. Looking at Angel Spike saw the same thought cross his mind and nodded in recognition.

"Language, William!" Minerva admonished him. "We won't know until they wake up. I suggest you go to your rooms and rest…" A loud outcry caused her to step back.

Smiling at the overprotectivness Albus cleared his throat, "I think Minerva is right! The mates can stay, but the others will go rest. I have the feeling we'll need all our strength."

Grumbling Faith took Cordy's hand and led her outside, but not before nodding to the others.

Giles and Ethan erected wards that would alarm them should anything irregular happen to their friends.

Tara mumbled a quick blessing, the glow confirming that they would be looked over by her godess, before taking Oz's offered hand.

Nodding to Angel Gunn took hold of Wesley's arm, leading the mumbling man outside.

When the four pairs had left the others sat down with their respective mates, taking hold of them, protecting them from harm.

But even their combined strength couldn't prevent the blinding light from being taken away, away from Hogwarts and away from the other chosen.

When Poppy came in an hour later to take at look at them the infirmary was empty.

* * *

Harry blinked. The light around him was blinding and he felt so hot it seemed as if he was burning.

Slowly his eyes adapted to the brightness. Looking around he saw himself lying on the ground of a cave.

"What the hell?" Sitting up he saw a glow coming from the only tunnel. Slowly standing up he cursed when he found his wand missing from his pocket. Sighing Harry made his way over to the entrance.

Looking around the corner he stopped, jaw dropping in surprise. "A volcano? You've got to be kidding!" He exclaimed. The cave he had now entered wasn't really a cave. It was the interior of a volcano with a narrow path leading to the middle of a lava surrounded plateau.

"HARRY!"

Head whipping around Harry's eyes looked up and into the wide light blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius!" Quickly running to the path Harry stopped when he heard Lucius call.

"NO! Stop, Harry!"

Confused but used to paying attention to his lover Harry slowed his steps, "What is it? We have to get you out of here, Luc!"

"No, Harry… The path won't hold, not even your weight! Look down, it's already collapsing!"

Looking down Harry saw rocks falling down into the lava. "But I have to get you out of here! Where are we anyway? I don't remember coming here!"

"It doesn't matter, Harry! You have to get out, leave me here. I don't want to see you hurt!" Lucius was begging now. 'Pah! A Malfoy begging! I'm just glad my ex-wife can't see me like this!'

"NO!" Without another word Harry stepped onto the path. A sharp trill and movement from the lava stopped him.

The lava splashed into the air as a tall form emerged from it.

*Who are you?*

"Harry Potter" Recognition flooded Harry. The form hovering in front of him was the same phoenix as he had seen in the infirmary.

*Why are you here?*

Huffing Harry answered, "I don't know, you tell me!"

*Why are you here, child?*

"Hey, I'm not a child!" Harry denied.

"HARRY! Now is really not the time for this!" Lucius had recovered from his shock, seeing his lover argue with a very tall phoenix wasn't something he wished to see again.

"Oh alright… I don't really know. I woke up in that cave and now just want to take Lucius and go back home."

*What will you give me for your lover?*

Surprised Harry asked, "Give you? Eh, what do you want?"

*You*

Harry squeaked, "Me?" while Lucius shouted, "HIM?"

*Yes*

"Harry, No!" Harry didn't pay attention to his now struggling lover.

"What happens when I won't give you what you want?"

*Your mate dies*

Paling Harry shouted, "What? Hey that's hardly fair!"

*What is your choice?*

Not one to put himself before others Harry nodded, "You will release him?"

*I give you my oath*

"Alright…" Harry stumbled as something hit him in the chest. Looking down he saw his shirt burning, but seemingly without heat. He didn't feel the flames or the heat. When the flames quickly consumed his clothes the only thought in his head were of Lucius and his regret at failing the others.

Falling to the ground he heard Lucius howl of grief and rage, "HARRY!"

* * *

*Welcome to your destiny, Harry Potter.*

Blinking Harry saw himself lying crumpled on the ground, Lucius holding him crying.

"What happened?"

*You accepted your destiny*

Feeling tears in his eyes Harry swallowed hard, "Was it really my destiny to die?"

*No*

"But…But I'm dead!"

*No*

"huh?"

*Your destiny, Harry Potter, is to accept me. You proved yourself worthy of the eternal flames, of the gift of eternity.*

"But…What…"

*This was a test, Harry Potter. And by sacrificing yourself for your mate you have shown me the proof of your heart. To overcome evil means to suffer, but your suffering will soon end. Your other mate has awakened.*

The phoenix stopped hovering and gently fluttered down to the ground next to Harry's body and Lucius grieving form.

"Other mate? You mean Tom! Is he…"

*Come now, Harry Potter. Your mate is suffering.* Interrupting his question the phoenix flew at him.

A shock went through Harry, when the vertigo stopped he found himself looking into the tear filled eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius didn't notice the green eyes opening. Only when his lips were crushed in a forceful kiss did he stop crying.

Breaking the kiss Lucius looked at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, his Harry, alive! "Harry!" Swooping down he pulled the young man onto his lap and embraced him.

When breathing got harder the way Lucius was crushing him Harry protested, "Luc, need to breath!"

Quickly loosening his hold Lucius smothered Harry's face with kisses, "Lord, Harry! I thought you were dead!"

Sheepishly Harry admitted, "So did I! But this was just a test for… eh…I don't really know what for!"

*For yourself, Harry Potter. You have grown so much since being born. Now that you have the needed strength we will be able to defeat the darkness,* the phoenix appeared in front of them, now the same height as Fawkes.

"This was a test?" Lucius asked. "Then what role did I play? Damsel in distress?" Lucius was mortified to see Harry begin to grin.

"Damsel, huh, Luc. I think I like that!" Harry laughed, jumping up when Lucius tried to grab him.

*I will transport you back now, Harry Potter. Until the time is right I will wait for you to call on me and my strength. Take this,* the phoenix fluttered its wings, creating fire in the process. *When the time comes you will know what to do.* The fire bundled together, transforming into a ruby crystal.

Picking it up Harry blinked when suddenly he and Lucius found themselves back in the infirmary at Hogwarts, startling the poor Poppy who let out an ear-splitting scream and fainted.

"Well, I guess we're back…" Harry was interrupted by Lucius jumping him, kissing him breathless.

tbc

AN: 1 **latin**: Nosce to ipsum! **german**: Erkenne dich selbst! **english:** Recognize yourself!

This saying is roughly translated into English by me! I found the latin saying and the german translation on the net.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 2****1: Si vis amari, ame! ****1**

Feeling himself floating Seamus opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by water, held into place by seaweed wrapped around his leg. Panicking Seamus quickly held his breath until he discovered that he must have been under water for at least a few minutes.

When he couldn't hold his breath anymore Seamus prepared himself to drown. What happened next shocked him to the core. Instead of drowning he continued breathing as if he was breathing air.

'What the fuck?' Freeing his leg from the seaweed Seamus looked around in awe at the beautiful environment. The sun light couldn't reach this deep, so everything seemed to glow with an inner light. Fishes of the strangest shapes and colours swam around, algae and starfishes and crabs and other living beings and plants surrounded him.

The light from above seemed to brighten and, curious as he was, he followed it. When his head broke through the surface minutes later Seamus looked around astonished.

He was in the middle of a forest! In a pond!

Standing up he found his footing and slowly sloshed over to the brink. Finally out of the water Seamus looked around, seeing the greenest forest he had ever seen; flowers he had never known existed.

Something ran by him quickly, making Seamus think it had been the wind, when it returned. Looking up he found himself looking into the eyes of a unicorn.

It whinnied and slowly moved away from him. Uncertain Seamus looked after it before deciding to follow.

Running faster and faster he came to a halt just at the edge of a cliff, a narrow protrusion allowing him to look over the edge. Seeing a waterfall and nothing else Seamus looked up again, only to gasp in shock.

There, just above the abyss, floated a bubble with Draco and Blaise in it. Both seemed to be alright if their gestures were anything to go by.

"Seamus!" Draco screamed as the bubble descended a bit before floating upwards again.

Behind himself, in the forest, Seamus heard something growl before a large bear broke through the undergrowth.

"RUN, SEAMUS!" Blaise screamed in fright when the bear's paw hit the ground next to Seamus.

Looking around Seamus saw the bubble coming closer to the edge. 'If you leave now they will be eaten by this thing!' Thinking quickly Seamus grabbed a branch lying near him and tried to hold the bear at bay, hoping it would look for a simpler meal.

"Hah! Go away!" Suddenly the bear stopped moving, just as the sound of the waterfall stopped.

Turning around Seamus saw Draco and Blaise looking just as confused. A whinny made their heads whirl around. Standing beside the bear was the unicorn.

*Who are you?*

Fearful Seamus looked at the unicorn then back to Draco and Blaise, "Seamus Finnigan."

*Why are you here, Seamus Finnigan*

Now pissed Seamus answered, "To rescue my friends!"

*What is it worth to you?*

"Everything! Even my life! They mean everything to me!"

*Leave them here, and I will grant you a save passage home. You have been through so much, Seamus Finnigan. Do you not think you have had enough?*

Enraged Seamus snarled, "And leave them here to die? NEVER!"

*I can free them for you*

Understanding what the unicorn was asking of him Seamus conceded, "Then I am yours."

The last thing Seamus saw was the waterfalls as he fell over the edge. But the one thing he would always remember were the cries of denial from Blaise and Draco.

"SEAMUS!"

* * *

Opening his eyes Seamus found himself again surrounded by water. Instead of gently floating he felt himself being pulled up, breaking the surface.

*You have shown me your heart, Seamus Finnigan*

Blinking confused Seamus looked up at the unicorn standing on the ledge above him, "What?"

*With giving yourself to me you accepted your destiny*

"My destiny?"

*Yes*

Shamed Seamus looked at the unicorn, "I thought only vir…virgins could touch you…"

*It is true that only an innocent being may touch me*

"Then how can you be my destiny? I'm anything but innocent, pure or…or a virgin," Seamus ended in a whisper.

The unicorn took pity on the human and set him down on the ground before gently nuzzling him with its snout, *But none of that was your doing, Seamus Finnigan. HE did it to you. Your soul is still as pure and innocent as it has been on the day you have been born.*

Hugging the slender neck Seamus cried. Tears flowing harder and faster when he felt two sets of arms hug him against firm chests.

*Your love for your mates is strong and firm in its believe. You love them with all your heart and soul. Now you just have to love yourself and believe them that you are loved, by them and your friends.*

Sinking back into their arms Seamus snuggled closer, believing for the first time that everything that happened to him wasn't his fault.

*Be firm in your beliefs, Seamus Finnigan. Then the darkness will not stand a chance against your love and light.*

Nodding Seamus was helped up by his mates, Draco holding onto his right hand while Blaise squeezed his left reassuringly.

"Thank you, for believing in me."

The unicorn glowed before nodding in recognition *I will transport you back now, Seamus Finnigan. Until the time is right I will wait for you to call on me and my strength. Now take this,* bowing its head the unicorn cried a tear for them, *When the time is right you will know what to do.* The tear transformed into a blue crystal, a topaz.

When Seamus picked it up vertigo overcame him and when he stood up again the three boys found themselves back in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Looking around Draco cried out in denial when he saw Harry lying between Lucius' spread legs, clearly making out, while Poppy lay unconscious on the floor.

Quickly covering his eyes he screamed, "Argh! Father, there are some things I don't want to know about you!"

tbc

AN: 1 **Latin**: Si vis amari, ame! **German**: Wenn du geliebt werden willst, liebe selbst! **English**: If you want to be loved, you have to love too!

This saying is roughly translated into English by me! I found the latin saying and the german translation on the net.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Quidquid agis, prudenter agas et respice finem! ****1**

Xander groaned in relief when the world stopped moving around him. Fighting back the nausea he sat up.

"Huh, I guess we really aren't in Kansas anymore…By the way, where are my vamps?" Looking around the dark desert he found himself in he saw nothing but sand, rocks and cacti.

Worriedly biting his lip he stood up, "I just hope they are not around. There are not many shadows around by day."

A glowing light halted his steps, "What the fuck? This some kind of movie? 'Follow the light'? Now which movie was it and did the character survive?" Stumbling Xander fell to his knees. "Shit! Where is a flashlight when you need it the most?"

Cursing under his breath he stood up and moved on to the light, "I hope there are no demons here. Wouldn't be good right now, no weapons, no spells and especially no vamps around. Where the hell am I anyway?"

What seemed like hours later the sky began to get brighter, signalling that the suns was rising.

"Finally!" Xander exclaimed when he saw a small plateau in front of him. Climbing up he breathed in relief when he felt the wind blow gently on his face.

"PET!"

Xander whirled around. What he saw froze the blood in his veins. There chained to the rock were both his lovers. Twisting and pulling at the chains shackling them to the stone wall.

"Spike! Angel!" Xander ran over to them. "How the fuck did we get here?" He asked while pulling at the chains. Even with their combined strength the chains didn't break.

"Don't know, pet! But we better go back quickly!" Spike exclaimed when the sunlight reached the edge of the plateau.

"Xander, behind you!" Angel warned when a growl reached his ears.

There behind their boy stood a wolf, taller than any wolf they had ever seen before.

*Who are you*

"Angel! This thing spoke!"

Rolling his eyes at his lover's rather loud whisper Angel replied, "Yes, Xan. I heard it too."

"And you call me unfriendly, Peaches!" To Xander Spike remarked, "Well, Pet, don't just stand there gawking! Introduce yourself, like the nice wolfie over there wanted!"

"I'm Xander Harris.*

*Who are you really?*

Puffing Xander replied, "Hey, now! I'm really Xander Harris!"

"Maybe he wants to see your birth certificate, Pet." Spike laughed at the pout on his mate's face.

Angel sighed at their antics, "Tell him your full name, Xan."

Blushing Xander turned back to the wolf, *Alexander Harris."

*Why are you here, Alexander Harris?*

Spike interrupted them, "Now, now, wolfie! It's not our fault! We just…" Spike stopped when a growl was directed his way.

"I think it wants you to shut up, Spike!" Xander laughed.

*Why are you here, Alexander Harris?*

Pointing to Angel and Spike Xander answered, "To rescue my vamps over there…"

*You have to go. Leave them here or you will die.*

The earth began shaking, small gaps appearing on the ground everywhere but where the two vampires were still chained.

"NO! I won't leave them!" Hurrying back over to the two Xander pulled frantically at the chains as the earth continued shaking and the sun crept higher.

"Pet, go! You can't die here, not like this and not for us!" Spike interrupted Xander's attempts.

Angel nodded, "Will is right, Xander. You have to leave us. We would never forgive ourselves if something happened to you."

"Like hell!" Turning to the wolf Xander asked, "Please help me! I can't get them loose, but with your help…"

*What will you give me for my help?*

Confused Xander asked, "What do you want? Money?"

*You*

"NO PET!" "XANDER!"

Ignoring his lovers frantic cries Xander nodded, "But only if the two are free and out of the sunlight!"

Without warning the earth opened beneath his feet and swallowed him whole.

The echoes of the vampires screams followed Xander into the darkness of the earth.

* * *

Finding himself standing safely in a cave Xander blinked in confusion. The fall had been short and the landing gentle.

*Welcome to your destiny, Alexander Harris.*

Seeing the wolf standing in front of him, now a normal size Xander asked, "What happened?"

*You accepted your destiny*

Irritated he snarked, "What, my destiny was to fall into a cave while my mates are burnt?"

*No*

"No? Just great! You're really informative, you know!"

*Your mates have not ceased to exist.*

"No?"

*No. Your destiny, Alexander Harris, is to accept me. You proved yourself worthy of the steadfastness of the earth. Your firm belief in your lovers, your role as their rock.*

"I don't understand…"

*This was a test, Alexander Harris. By sacrificing yourself you proved yourself to me. When the time comes I will aid you and be at your side, fighting the darkness.*

Swallowing the sarcastic remark on his mind Xander asked, "Where are Angel and Spike?"

A light shown and Xander found himself grabbed by two relieved Vampires, "Pet!" "Xander!" Shortly after he was kissed within an inch of his life. As soon as Angel released him his mouth was claimed by Spike.

Breaking the kiss Xander panted, "Okay, guys! Still human here and need to breath!"

Laughing Angel and Spike each took one of Xander's hands, holding onto him.

The wolf walked closer, ignoring the vampires warning growls, *You possess more strength than you know, Alexander Harris. You have to believe in yourself. Now I will transport you back. Until the time is right I will wait for you to call on me and my strength. Take this,* stomping on the ground so hard the cave walls shook a green stone was revealed, an emerald. *When the time comes you will know what to do.*

Picking it up Xander felt his stomach revolt when vertigo made him stumble against Angel. He blinked confused when suddenly he, Spike and Angel found themselves back in the infirmary. Xander looked at Harry jumping off of Lucius while Draco cried out in agony. Seeing the crumbled form of Madame Pomfrey on the floor Angel picked her up, before gently lying her on a bed.

"Huh, always something going on around here. At least we won't be bored!" Spike laughed with Seamus, Xander and Blaise joining in.

tbc

AN: 1 **Latin**: Quidquid agis, prudenter agas et respice finem! **German**: Was du auch tust, tu es klug und beachte das Ende! **English**: Whatever you do, do it clever and consider the results!

This saying is roughly translated into English by me! I found the latin saying and the german translation on the net.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Tempora mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis ****1**

Floating wasn't a sensation Sirius was used to waking up to. Opening his eyes he stared wide eyed at the open sky around him.

"What the…" Recovering a bit Sirius tried to move and found himself floating higher before sinking down again.

Thinking about how he should move Sirius tried some arm movement, as if he was swimming in water instead of air. "Ha!" Excited by his success Sirius looked around. Seeing nothing but one light shining at him he slowly made his way over to it.

"Remus! Severus!" Sirius called for his lovers, not believing himself to be alone. What he didn't expect was an answer.

"SIRI!" Severus voice cracked, proving he had been calling for some time.

Suddenly standing on hard ground Sirius began to run, following Severus' voice, "Sev!" Moving faster Sirius saw his pale lover chained to a mast, Remus nowhere in sight.

"Sev, where is Moony?" Sirius asked while pulling at the restraints.

"I don't know, Sirius. I know he was here when I woke up, but then he vanished!" Worry crept into the potions master's voice.

Shaking his head Sirius concentrated on freeing Sev first, not that that seemed possible as the chains tightened further whenever they seemed to finally loosen.

"LOOK OUT!" Sev shouted as a shadow appeared behind Sirius. Forcefully pushing Sirius away Severus was amazed when the chains vanished.

Looking confused at the now free man Sirius looked at the beast hovering over them…and recognized Moony.

"Moony!" Jumping up Sirius quickly wrapped his arms around the transformed werewolf not sensing the danger he was in.

Severus picked up a silver spear that flashed into existence beside him, "Get away from him, Sirius! That's not Remus!"

Wide eyed Sirius stared at his lover, unsure what to do. Feeling the rumbling under his hand he looked up into Moony's eyes and saw no recognition inside them. He jumped back when the werewolf opened his mouth, showing off his teeth.

"Moony! What the hell?"

*Who are you?* the ground shook as a large dragon, larger than the horntail Harry had fought during the tournament, landed next to Moony.

Keeping an eye on his lovers Sirius answered, "Sirius Black."

*Why are you here?*

"It wasn't as if I volunteered! I just want to get my lovers and me back home!"

*That is not possible*

Eyes narrowing Sirius looked at the white dragon, "Why not?"

*To survive their fight you have to leave them. Let them kill each other.*

"WHAT! Are you insane?" Sirius shouted. Turning to his lovers still focussing on each other he saw Severus eyes just a glazed as Moony's had been. "What did you do to them?"

*Let them kill each other*

"No way!" Shocked Sirius heard Remus growl aggressively before rushing towards Severus. "NO!"

Stepping between them seemed to be the only way to stop the madness and Sirius was prepared to die protecting his lovers, even from themselves.

Seeing the werewolf coming at him with his teeth gleaming in the light from the one side and Severus raising the spear from the other side Sirius squeezed his eyes shut. When nothing happened he opened his eyes, seeing both his lovers frozen in midair, the spear only inches away from his chest and Moony above him.

*You want to stop your mates?*

Whipping his head around Sirius looked at the dragon, "Yes…"

*I am able to stop them, to release them from the madness that has taken hold of them.*

"You can?" Thinking quickly Sirius glared at it, "But it was you that put this spell on them! Why should I trust you?"

*Because I want something as payment.*

Now really suspicious Sirius asked, "What do you want?"

*You*

Squeaking in shock Sirius froze, "Me? What do you want with me?"

*I cannot tell you that, Sirius Black*

"Hey, listen I'm really honoured but I don't believe it would work…you understand? The two of us…"

*You either give me yourself, or your lovers will kill each other.* the dragon's voice grew impatient.

Looking helpless at Severus and Remus Sirius nodded, "Promise me to send them home."

*I will*

Suddenly Severus and Remus could move again, but this time Severus let go of the spear and Remus landed gracefully before transforming back to his human form.

Seeing Sirius standing beside them they looked at each other questioningly before seeing the large dragon standing behind their lover. "SIRI!" "Sirius!" They shouted a warning, but it was too late.

The dragon had already grabbed Sirius and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Sirius blinked in the sudden darkness, still hearing his lovers' frantic calls.

*Welcome to your destiny, Sirius Black.*

Glancing around the human found himself floating again, in front of the gently glowing dragon. "Where are we? And what destiny?"

*You accepted your destiny*

'Almost as difficult as getting straight answers from Moony back at school!' Shaking away the thoughts of his mates Sirius asked, "And what is my destiny?"

*Your destiny, Sirius Black, is to accept me. You proved yourself worthy of the balance of the wind, the value of the very air around everything. You are needed by your lovers, without you they could not be together. You are their rock, their balance.*

"That's not true! They love each other…"

*Just as much as they love you and you love them. But you are their balance. Without you they would come to hate each other slowly, caged, confined in something neither of them has the ability to control. This was your test, Sirius Black. By standing firmly between your lover and sacrificing yourself you proved yourself to me. When the time comes I will aid you and be at your side, fighting the darkness.*

A light flash behind him but before Sirius had the chance to turn around he found himself engulfed in two sets of arm.

The dragon leaned down, making both Remus and Severus tense, *You possess more strength than you know, Sirius Black. You have to believe in yourself and in those that love you for yourself. Take this," A tear escaped the dragon. When Sirius opened his hands to catch it the tear transformed into a diamond. *When the time comes you will know what to do. Now I will transport you back. Until the time is right I will wait for you to call on me and my strength.*

Thunder startled them and they found themselves back where they had started, the infirmary.

The noise level around them shocked them after the silence. Looking around Sirius saw Lucius blushing deep red while Harry chased Draco, who was shouting in playful anger, around the room, while the others around them laughed at them.

Huffing Sirius turned to Severus and Remus, "You tell me one more time how crazy and hyper I am and I'll remind you of this!"

Remus laughed at Sirius pouting face before turning to Severus, "I think the pout needs to go, Sev!"

The potions master grinned evilly. Quickly seizing Sirius wrists he held them tightly while Remus started tickling the man.

"AH! Moony stop it! Sev let go!" Laughing at the attack Sirius squirmed in their grasps. "No please!"

The door flew open and revealed a surprised Headmaster, "I see everything has gone back to normal. Did you rest well?"

The laughter that sounded throughout the room left Albus Dumbledore confused while slowly silence descended in the infirmary.

Tbc

AN: 1 **Latin**: Tempora mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis **German**: Die Zeiten ändern sich und wir uns in ihnen **English**: Times change and we change within them

This saying is roughly translated into English by me! I found the Latin saying and the German translation on the net.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: ****Removal**

"So you met your guardians again?" Albus asked. After they had calmed down enough to shortly summarize what had happened and waking Poppy they had made their way down to the dungeons where they all sat in Severus' living room.

A house-elf appeared, "Dobby has woken the others just like Harry Potter told Dobby!" Dobby was ecstatic; doing something, anything at all, for Harry Potter made him very happy.

Smiling at the lively house-elf Harry replied, "Well done, Dobby. Thank you!"

"Always for Harry Potter, sir!" With one last venomously look at Lucius Dobby vanished.

Harry laughed seeing the irritated look on his lovers face, "Sorry, Luc!"

Sighing Lucius replied, "He just doesn't understand that I had to behave like I did!"

"Do you really care about what this house-elf thinks, Lucius?" Severus asked surprised at his friend's behaviour.

Snorting the fair haired man replied, "Not in the least! But he has been popping in on Harry and me the last few nights to I quote 'Watch me behaving around Harry Potter sir'"

Harry collapsed laughing in his chair, "He sure got an eyeful one night!"

Severus looked at the blushing blond, never having known that his friend even knew how to blush, and shook his head smiling. "I'm glad you're over that bitch, Luc."

Lucius looked grateful at his friend, "So am I, Sev." Looking apologetic at Draco he continued, "And she was really a bitch!"

"Father, Uncle Sev, language!" Draco admonished winking at Blaise who knew the language he himself used.

A knock on the door sounded and Severus got up to open it. Surprised he saw the others in front of him, still in their nightwear. "You could have taken the time to dress, you know?"

Stepping aside Severus led them into the room and conjured up a few more chairs and sofas.

"But that damn elf told us we had to hurry!" Gunn exclaimed thinking back on the long eared troll interrupting his quality time with Wesley.

Smirking at the indignant look on the black man's face Sev snarked, "What? He interrupted something important?" A slap to the back of his head made him turn in surprise.

Seeing Remus looking at him disapprovingly Severus sighed, "Sorry, Charles."

Now smirking at the chastened man Gunn replied, "No problem, Sevvie."

Bristling at the name Severus made to reply but found himself pushed into a chair with Sirius settling down on his lap. "You be quiet!" Siri warned him before settling more comfortably.

Remus laughed at the war on his lover's face, one moment anger about the name remained and the next he pulled Sirius firmly against himself.

Graciously conceding defeat Severus bit Sirius earlobe in warning, making the other man squeak, "Don't think this will work every time, Black!"

Shivering Sirius looked at Remus who was sniffing the air, "Don't be so full of yourself, Sev!"

"Oh, I know someone who will be full of me if he doesn't behave himself." Snickering Severus locked eyes with Remus, seeing the fine nose twitch while scenting their rising pheromones.

Sirius groaned at the reply, "Sev! How should that make me behave?"

"Stop it you two! We still have an audience…" Remus pointed at the wide eyed children looking at them while the other adults were busy whispering to their respective mates.

Turning scarlet Sirius hid his face in Severus' shoulder.

Clearing his throat Albus set his cup of tea down, "Now that we are all here please tell the others what happened." Seeing the confused faces Albus smiled, "The previous night has been eventful. Harry, if you would be so kind to start."

* * *

"Wow, so these tests were used to determine your heart and faith?" Tara questioned. She was leaning against Oz's legs, who sat in a chair playing with s strand of her hair.

Severus nodded, "It seems that way. It was…" he stopped, looking for the right words to describe the experience of not being able to control his own body while attacking his mate.

Remus saw that Severus had difficulties and added, "…frightening, I think fits best." He shivered when he remembered Moony howling in his mind as he attacked Sev, unmindful of Sirius' safety.

"But," Sirius interrupted their unpleasant thought, "It's over now. And we received a few new accessories!" Grinning at confused looks he received Sirius looked at the other three chosen and asked, "You haven't discovered them yet?"

Harry looked at Xander and Seamus before shaking his head, "What are you talking about, Siri?"

Laughing he stood up and took off his shirt. Severus wanted to protest as the others looked at his lover's body, but the comment stuck in his throat when the smooth back seemed to slowly darken.

"What the hell?" Remus walked over to Siri and touched the slowly changing skin, "What is it Siri?"

Concentrating Sirius let out a small burst of magic and the others saw an image begin to appear.

"The dragon!" Severus exclaimed when he saw the tattoo slowly forming. At first it looked like a tribal, but it changed into the very image of the dragon, with its blue eyes and white scales. The tail of the dragon seemed to curl around Sirius' chest, moving as if caressing the man.

"Holy crap!" Harry exclaimed and without hesitation both he and Xander too off their shirts too.

Seamus was a bit more hesitant. He knew now that what happened hadn't been his fault, but it didn't change the fact that his body looked like a road map. A touch to his shoulder startled him.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom to, you know, look at it?" Blaise asked gently.

Taking a deep breathe Seamus shook his head and slowly lifted his shirt. A gasp made him flush and lock his gaze on the floor until his head was raised gently by Blaise, "Love, your scars... they are gone!"

Thinking it a bad joke, Seamus forced himself to look at his chest and saw nothing but smooth skin. "What..."

A movement on his skin tickling his sides and moving up his cheek in a caress startled a giggle out of him.

The others saw the lines moving until they formed the image of a unicorn looking at them with gentle, yet firm and protective eyes. 'Innocentia' and 'purus' was written in moving letters around his heart.

"Innocence and purity," Draco translated for them, knowing what those simple words would mean to his mate.

Seamus broke down, finally believing himself worthy of the powers and grace he received due to his guardian. Draco and Blaise took him in their arms and let him feel the love they held for him. Making him believe that he was loved and with slow movements he gently kissed both his lovers, a short and innocent kiss, but conveying his love for them. Cuddling them the three didn't register what the others further talked about.

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25****: Heat**

**AN: Warning for this chapter: slight sexual activity between men and women. If you don't want to read about it, you shouldn't read this chapter!**

Sirius looked at them with a satisfied grin until he felt his lovers' hands on his chest. "Are you looking for something?"

"Do you also have and 'inscription'?" Remus asked him.

Looking down Sirius saw the moving words and nodded, "Yep, what do they say, Moony?"

Remus watched the moving picture and words before answering, "They speak of 'Purus' and 'Fortitudo'. Meaning purity and strength or courage. But Siri, did Sev give you the potion?"

Shaking his head Siri answered, "No, that is still weeks away. Why, Moony? You would have been the first to know..."

Severus looked at Remus in askance before focussing his sharp gaze on Sirius. Gasping he rushed forward and manhandled Sirius, "I think Remus asked because every single scar is gone, and you aren't looking emaciated any more." Slowly and gently Severus let his hands glide over the unblemished skin, taking in the unhurt and healthy tone that quickly turned pink under his touch and expert eye.

"Sev!" Sirius gasped when the potions master's fingers brushed his right nipple. The gasp brought Severus back to his senses, or it could be the growl sounding from Remus as the werewolf watched his mates touch and caress the flawless skin he longed to explore for himself.

Backing away as if burnt Severus took deep steadying breathes to reign in his desire for his mates. It had felt so good to touch Sirius without the reminder of the hurt the man had went through. To feel him react in desire to such a simple touch made Severus own desire rise and pulse between his legs. Knowing that Remus would be able to scent his arousal Severus squeezed his eyes shut, only to snap them back open when his hand was caught in a tight hold.

Remus couldn't stand it any longer and rushed over to Severus. The pheromones his mates were emitting were so strong that his werewolf felt the mating call and woke fully. Grabbing his one mate's hand he pulled until they were pressing Sirius against the wall and, leading Severus hand, he put their hands on Sirius chest. Playing with the skin, muscles and pectorals as well as plucking at the erect nipples. Kissing Sirius Remus moaned in longing when he felt Sirius reach his climax just from their touch on his chest.

But neither Severus nor Remus would have thought that they would be swept away by Sirius' release as well. When Sirius tore his mouth from Remus and swept his head back, presenting his mates with his flawless neck, Remus felt himself trembling in sexual release without even having been touched as he gently gnawed at Siri's neck. Severus pressed his hips forward just as he bit Sirius' neck on the other side in lust and spent himself in his trousers.

Spent the three tumbled to the ground unmindful of the stares they received from those present.

"Damn it, hotness all around!" Faith exclaimed while fanning herself for real. The show tension had nearly been enough to make her eat Cordy alive. Standing behind her lover she had discreetly grabbed the brunets butt and massaged it in longing. But she knew that anything further would have resulted in Cordy leaving her stranded in a huff.

Tara was blushing so hard she thought there couldn't be any blood left to pulse within her, but the flame of arousal had caught her as well. Looking over she saw Oz grabbing the armchair in desperation, consequently not looking at her in fear of losing control.

Wesley was busily trying to be silent as Gunn massaged his butt, playing along the seams of the jeans and nuzzling his neck. Wanting to have his lover now, Gunn had finally enough and took his lover's hand, pulling him from the room and into the next dark alcove, where he proceeded to make his lover tremble in lust and finally release.

Giles cleaned his glasses for the hundredth times keeping a watchful eye on Ethan, who was watching the proceeding with an admiring eye, while looking at Ripper from time to time.

Harry blushed at seeing his godfather in such a position, but he could admit that the three men together made him rather hot, and Lucius too, judging by the hand stroking his thigh higher and higher.

Xander moaned when he saw Sirius being worshipped by his mates, longing to be in that position with his own mates as well. A hand on his hips, trying to calm him down but further igniting his passion held him fast as he grabbed the hand stroking his stomach and guided it down to his pulsing arousal. One short touch was enough, the tension in the room, Sirius release over their bond too palpable to ignore. Xander moaned but quickly found his mouth occupied by Spike's busy tongue while Angel's hand massaged his cock until he was fully spent.

"Hot, pet. You coming just from watching him come... Our hands on you!" Spike panted, trying but not succeeding in staying in his human disguise. He kissed Xander again and was surprised at the taste of blood. When he started pulling back Xander grabbed his head and forcefully kissed back, feeding Spike his blood.

When Xander finally released the kiss he found himself caught in another one as Angel took his fill, not only of the blood, but Xander's mouth as well.

Clearing his throat while blushing himself Dumbledore's voice interrupted further proceedings, "If you are all finished now, could we please continue?"

Sirius and Xander blushed fiercely and if not for their mates would have fled the room. Quietly mumbling a cleaning spell Severus had them looking as prior to their public make out session. Severus included the other in the room as well, thinking it better to take care of that first before continuing their business.

* * *

Harry was still blushing when he stood up and stripped off his shirt, "Can you please look the other way, Luc? Otherwise the whole orgy will start again."

Lucius smirked at his lover and settled more firmly in his seat. "No, I cannot look away, Harry."

Blushing further Harry grumbled but turned around and looked at his own chest. The tattoo was moving like it did with the others, forming the phoenix they knew was his guardian, but also the words 'Fides' and 'Innocentia'.

Lucius looked at the words, "Faith and Innocence... I thought I had taken care of the innocence, Harry. Seems as if I have to do it again and again!" Lucius laughed outright at the Harry's outcry of "Lucius!"

"What about you, Xanpet? What are your words?" Spike asked honestly curious. The words seemed to symbol their bearer's innermost strength.

Xander quickly stripped of his shirt and let his lovers turn him around until the words were found floating on his shoulder blades.

Angel traced the inscription, "'Fortitudo' and 'Fides'. Strength and faith... Is it just me or are there always two of you bearing the same word?" Angel asked.

Dumbledore looked on thoughtful, "You are right, Angel. Sirius shares 'purity' with Seamus and 'strength' with Xander. Xander shares his second 'faith' with Harry, while Harry share 'innocence' with Seamus..."

Suddenly Tara jumped up, "Didn't you say that you received gems from your guardians after you proved yourself?" When the four nodded she asked, "And where are they?"

Shocked and slightly panicked they started searching through their clothes.

"Now stop panicking! Sirius please set your left hand on Xander's 'strength' and your right on Seamus' 'purity. Now Xander, you touch Sirius 'strength' and Harry's 'faith'. Harry, you touch Seamus' 'innocence' and Xander's 'faith'. Seamus, please touch Harry's 'innocence' and Sirius' 'purity."

While there was a bit of a melee they finally managed to follow Tara's instruction.

Just as they connected the last words a bright light shone from each of them.

Sirius' chest, right over his heart was glowing a bright white light and the diamond sparkled where it was connected with his chest.

Xander's left hand shone a bright green as the emerald crystal shone with the vastness of a forest in the sunlight.

Harry's right hand glowed a bright red, flaring and flickering like the flames of an untamed fire.

Seamus forehead ignited and shone with a pale blue that slowly deepened to a clear blue, just like the ocean at the deepest depth.

Smirking at the looks of disbelieve on the men's faces Cordy smirked, "Well, you four won't ever have to worry about finding your jewellery again!"

tbc


End file.
